Destined Lovers
by crazy4anime
Summary: Kagome was late for school like always. She bumps into a strange yokai. He saves her life and apparently wants to be repaid for his good deed. Kagome willingly accepts to go along with the inu yokai. Little does she know this yokai could be her future.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting of the Destiny

Chapter 1: Meeting of the Destined Lovers

Kagome, a beautiful young girl, raced down the steps of the Shinto Shrine. _"Damn! I'll be late again!" _she thought. She ran down the streets, her hair swinging behind her. Kagome stopped at the corner, waiting for the light to change. The streets were busy with people and yokai.

After the war between people and yokai, both species learned to live in harmony. Except humans began to gain power and treated yokai unfairly. (A/N: It's basically segregation but its yokai, so I won't go into details.)

The light changed, and Kagome began to run again. Suddenly, she fell and landed in the middle of the street. She looked up and saw someone dress in red. He had beautiful long white hair, with deep amber eyes, and the cutest pair of dog ears.

"Gomen miss!" he said putting out his hand to help her. Kagome saw he had sharp claws.

"Come on! The lights are changing!" The light signaled for the cars to go. He picked up Kagome and jumped to the sidewalk.

"You saw that! That filthy yokai touched her!" a bystander said. He growled and turned to her. "Are you ok?" he asked worried. "I think, ummm ... Thank you." She said weakly.

"My name is Inuyasha."

"Well thank you very much Inuyasha san!" Kagome said rather loudly. Everybody screeched to a stop and stared at the young girl and the yokai. It was rather unusual to have a yokai referred as san.

"Can you let go of me please?" she said, weakly, face beet red.

"Did you just call me san?"

"Yes I did, why do you ask?"

"Are you aware I'm an inu yokai?" Inuyasha asked dumbly.

"I'm not baka! I think I can tell!" she yelled.

"Don't yell! Come with me." Inuyasha picked up Kagome and jumped to the building rooftop.

"She's dead." Everybody said in unison. Kagome could hear his heart beat and smell him. Kagome was seduced by this and as well that Inuyasha's hand was touching the back of her head.

"Hey, where are you going to take me?"

"Well, you owe me for saving you." He grinned.

"You're not going to ...?" Kagome's face turned pale.

"I'm not like that! Inu yokai are faithful creatures. So don't think we go raping girls and stuff!" he answered quite annoyed. The news and police always blamed yokai for raping girls. Kagome always liked yokai but what was she to think.

"Exactly what do you need me for anyways?"

"My brother is holding a party and I don't have a date, so I thought you could be my date!" Inuyasha looked at her and smiled a very kiddish smile. Kagome was dumbfounded.

"But you don't know my name?"

"Ok, so what's your name?" Inuyasha stopped at a very high building. "So what's the name?" he repeated. Kagome was frightened.

"_Should I lie?" _"My name is … is Rei!" Kagome said with a stupid face on her. _"What a stupid name! Of the all names, why Rei!"_

"Liar, I can hear your heart beat, so I know you're lying to me. Relax; I'm not a pimb or something like that!"

"It's pimp, and my real name is Kagome. There happy?" Inuyasha smiled, his features relaxed. Kagome stared in amazement. "Kagome, huh? That's cute." Inuyasha's eyes glistened. Kagome noticed Inuyasha was still carrying her even though they had stopped.

"We're here!" he said letting go of Kagome gently.

"You live on the roof?"

"Grrrr… no, I live on the last floor."

"Ok, isn't easier to go through the front?"

"Not looking like a yokai, hold on." Inuyasha pulled out what appeared to be a chain of pearl with kanji written on them. He put them around his neck and his features began to change. His white hair became a pitch black color; his amber eyes became black as well. His claws became normal nails, and his dogs ears disappeared and normal human ears appeared on the side of his face. Inuyasha looked like a human.

"What the … how ..?" Kagome stared in amazement at Inuyasha's extreme makeover, not that he needed it.

"Need an explanation?" he asked. Kagome nodded still staring.

"Well I'm a hanyou, so I have a human and yokai side. Thanks to this spell, I can transform to my human features anytime I want." Yokai aren't allowed to live in places like this."

"So is your brother a hanyou too?"

"If you ever tell him that, he'd kill you. Nope he's full inu yokai."

"So how is he living here?" Kagome assumed Inuyasha's brother lived with him.

"Illusions spell."

"Well that explains like a question out of a billion!" Kagome turned around. "So we're going to take the stairs?" Kagome pointed to a large silver box on top of the roof. On the side, it had a picture of a man going down a flight of stairs, it also read stairs.

"Nope, we're jumping off" Inuyasha smirked.

"You got to be kidding me!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and led her to the edge of the building. _"He's not kidding!"_ she thought. Her heart started to beat faster for two reasons:

She's about to jump off a building to the last floor.

Inuyasha's hands are on her waist tightly.

"Ready …"

"What? No wait I'm..."

"Jump!" Inuyasha pushed Kagome gently off the building.

A/N: Hehehehe! I ended it with a cliffhanger! It's my first fanfic, and frankly I think it's pretty good. Hopefully you guys will like it too. For the reviews, please don't say it sucks. Tell me what you want to see, and what I should do to improve. Yeah, hopefully you guys will love this story. I'll add lime later.


	2. Chapter 2: The Double Life of the Hanyou...

Chapter 2: The Double Life of the Hanyou Part I

Kagome was falling and she shut her eyes tightly, crying. Baam!

"Oh my! I'm dead, I died, I'm dead." She thought. Laughter was heard and Kagome opened her eyes to find Inuyasha laughing his head off. She looked down and saw a thick rug with exotic blue print on it. She looked around and saw some potted plants and she was in what appeared to be a balcony. "INUYASHA! You are so baka!" Kagome turned a crimson red from anger, veins popping out.

"Relax, I told you I lived on the last floor of the building. Your face … it was priceless!" He pretended to be taking photos of Kagome. "A true Kodak moment!" The hanyou was rolling on the floor.

"_Well, he did say the last floor."_ She thought. She sighed and joined Inuyasha laughing.

"Oh boy, what a good laugh. Come on in Kagome." Inuyasha opened a sliding door and showed Kagome in. The room smelled of sashimi. There was a small kitchen in the rear with a small table for two, a couple of boy magazines (A/N: Magazines of cars, not playboy kids!), and a rather big plasma TV with a black sofa in front of it.

"Wow, living in the lap of luxury huh?" Kagome asked looking around.

Inuyasha laughed. "You can say that. My brother in the owner for a big gaming company and he helps me out." Inuyasha went to the kitchen and brought out some cold sodas. "Thirsty?" he asked as he showed Kagome the can of soda.

"Thank you but I'm missing school right now."

"That's alright, it's just one day. Besides you're spending your day with your savior, your rather handsome savior." He winked and threw the soda at Kagome. Opening the soda, Inuyasha sat down on the sofa. "Ok, rules for the party, you must never tell the people at the party I'm a hanyou. Second, we've been going out for 6 months. Third, when the girls come hugging, kissing, and talking to me, please save me as my "girlfriend"." He said doing air quotes. "Fourth, we met at an opera."

"An opera?"

"Yeah, don't ask."

"Ok.., but I don't have anything to wear."

"That's alright, we'll go shopping."

"Ok, I'll pay you back."

"No need, we'll leave as soon as I change." Inuyasha walked over to a corner. Kagome hadn't noticed a pile of clothes, mostly shirts. Inuyasha took off his shirt and Kagome stared. His bare chest was beautiful. He had muscles on his chest and arms and had a six pack. The muscles on his shoulders and arms moved as he picked up a red shirt. Kagome had an urge of touching him all over, feeling his chest, and him hugging her tightly to him.

"Hey you Kagome! Grrrr. Hey you wench! Let's go! We need to pick up your dress, and go do your nails, hair, buy you some accessories, shoes, Kami Sama knows you girls are picky on those, and get my tux." Inuyasha headed for the door and ushered Kagome outside. He locked the door and ringed for the elevator. "By the way, my human name is Asakura Daisuke." He said grinning.

"Asakura? You mean your brother owns the world wide famous gaming company?"

"Yup, my brother is Asakura Shinji."

"You are so lucky! I wonder how it must be like to have a rich brother." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's waist with his hand, pulled her closer to him, and whispered in her ear.

"If you stick around, you might find out." He said smirking devilishly.

"I'm not that kind of girl you know." She said pulling away. She couldn't ignore the fact she like having Inuyasha that close to her, with his hands around her. Inuyasha could tell she was sincere and hated girls who were gold-diggers. He hated the girls his brother made him date. It was strictly for business but he still hated buying expensive jewelry for some sluts.

There was a silence, a long awkward silence. "So umm…, how old are you?" Inuyasha asked trying to break the silence.

"18 you?" (A/N: I know these aren't their really ages but this is made up.)

"I'm 220."

"NANI? But you look so young! And plus, you'd be dead by that age!" Kagome was shocked to hear his age, her jaw had dropped.

"In human years, I would be 18 too." Inuyasha stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Oh thank kami! I thought you wee some old, really old pervert." Kagome punched Inuyasha playfully. Inuyasha dramatically yelled out.

"Ouch! You wench! You broke my god damn arm!" Inuyasha fell on the floor, rolling around holding his arm.

"What a drama king!" Kagome stumped her foot. She enjoyed how playful Inuyasha was. The guys she was use to were jerks trying to get the same thing, a girl in the backseat of a car or in a bed of some dirty motel. The elevator finally came and the doors opened. Inuyasha jumped up and went inside the elevator with Kagome following. He folded his arms across his chest.

"So Inuyasha..."

"Daisuke in public."

"Ok Daisuke, umm where are we going first?"

"To eat, I'm hungry. Plus I want to get to know you before I fall madly in love with you." Kagome blushed.

"Don't be silly! Even if you do fall in love with me, what makes you think I'll love you back?" Inuyasha grinned, and walked over to the doors.

"I know we will fall in love, the stars told me so."

"_The stars, this guy is crazy!" _she thought. The elevator arrived on the first floor.

"You want some burger?" Inuyasha asked, grabbing her hand and passing the elevator man.

"Sure, ok." Inuyasha led Kagome to the parking lot. There were a whole bunch of expensive cars all lined up. "Which one is yours Inu … Daisuke?" Kagome looked at all the cars.

"The Saturn at the end." Inuyasha pointed to a red Saturn.

"That's your car? Really?"

Expecting something more expensive?" Kagome looked at him.

"No! I've always wanted a Saturn but my mom can't afford to buy me one."

"I see. Well, if you want it, you can have it."

"Really?" Kagome's face lit up. Her eyes were glimmering and she was smiling, really smiling. Inuyasha felt his heart beat faster.

"Yeah, but that's one more date." Kagome stopped smiling, she looked furious.

"Say that again?" There were red flames around her.

"I mean, after our date you can have it! I'll even pay for the gas!" Inuyasha answered. _"Kami, I must remember she's not like the other girls." _ He thought to himself.

"Thank you, I'll enjoy that." Kagome's face was shining again.

"_That's why I'll fall in love with you."_ He thought smiling to himself. They arrived at the car and he opened the driver's seat and got in. Inuyasha opened the passenger door and Kagome got in. He hadn't noticed how short her skirt was, and this earned the hanyou a nosebleed. Kagome sat down and noticed the tissue in his nose.

"Why do you have a tissue up your nose?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"Umm, I have … a … umm … runny nose? Yeah! That's it! A runny nose!" Inuyasha was sweating all over. He stared the car and drove off. Once outside he opened his window. Kagome stared at the site. His long, dark hair flowing behind, the shirt was tight around his shoulder, and his face full of sunshine.

"What's a good burger place?" he asked stopping at a red light.

"Well, there's a good fast food restaurant near my school."

"Won't you get caught cutting?"

"No since it's pretty far from the school. Besides its only 11:00, school doesn't end until 4:00."

**At the Burger Place**

"Two double cheeseburgers, fries, and two cokes." Inuyasha ordered. Kagome looked for a table. The only one was near the bathrooms. (A/N" Don't you hate that?) She took a seat and waited. Inuyasha came around the corner, with a tray of food. "Daisuke! Over here!" she said, waving her hand very fast. Inuyasha looked pale and walked over to Kagome.

"Why this table?" He laid the tray, taking a fry.

"It's the only table, sorry."

"It's ok, I'm hungry, you?"

"Yeah, I didn't eat breakfast, I was running late."

"Even if you had made it to the school's block, the gates would have been closed." Inuyasha laughed.

"_His smile, it's pure, I love it." _ She thought.

"So I want to hang out until the party."

"But what about the dress?"

Inuyasha picked up a fry. "I'll ask my brother's mate to lend you a dress."

"Your brother has a mate?"

"Yeah, in human language it's called a wife."

"I know that silly, I do have yokai friends." Inuyasha was surprised a human girl had yokai friends.

"You have yokai friends really?" Kagome picked up the burger which had too little cheese even though it's a cheeseburger, not a hamburger.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, because well we're different."

"Just because everyone treats yokai badly, doesn't mean I have to."

"_She's different, I knew it." _ He thought. "Yeah, I guess." Inuyasha unwrapped his burger which had too much cheese. "Fuck! They added too much cheese!" He sat in disgust, staring at the burger as if it would attack.

"I think they added my cheese on yours." Kagome showed him the burger.

"Want to trade huh?" Inuyasha began to jump up and down in his chair.

"Fine but I took a bite." Inuyasha took the burger and placed his on her wrapper. "Thank you Kagome!" He leaned over and kissed her cheek. She blushed and he started to eat his burger happily.

"He's like a little kid. So kawaii!" she thought looking at Inuyasha putting all the ketchup on his fries.

"Kagome chan, you want your ketchup?"

"What? Don't you have enough?"

"No. please?" Inuyasha put his puppy eyes on. _"This always works!"_

"Fine here you big baby. But when you die it's not my fault."

"You can die from eating ketchup?" Inuyasha opened a pack of ketchup.

"Maybe everything gives you some kind of cancer or disease."

"Oh well. I love ketchup!" Inuyasha poured all the ketchup and began eating.

5 minutes later …

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. Kagome was red from holding in the laughter. She couldn't hold it anymore.

"Oh god! Inuyasha! Your face!" Kagome was all teary and she handed Inuyasha the napkin dispenser.

"Why are you laughing?" He looked at his reflection and saw his entire face and some of his hair covered in ketchup. "Gaa! I'll be right back!" he said rushing to the bathroom. Kagome laughed and finished her own fries.

"Well hey there Kagome." said a person standing at Kagome's side. She recognized the voice.

"Oh boy, trouble' she said.

A/N: Chapter 2 is done! Whoot! Anyway, I finished writing Chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3: The Double Life of the Hanyou...

Chapter 3: The Double Life of the Hanyou, Inuyasha Part II

Kagome looked up to find a boy, dressed in her school uniform (A/N: the guys' uniform people!), with his hair in a high ponytail.

"Umm… hello there Kouga." said Kagome weakly.

Inuyasha got Kouga's scent; he rushed out of the bathroom. The scene when he came out was of Kouga sitting next to Kagome with his hand on her bare thigh. Kagome was trying to push him away, but Kouga was much stronger than she was.

"Excuse me boy, what are you doing?"

Inuyasha asked holding in his anger the best he could. His yokai blood began to boil.

"I'm just here trying to enjoy **_my_** dessert, got a problem?"

Kouga asked snappily. Inuyasha was mad, his yokai blood took over. Inuyasha's eyes became blood red.

"Run that by me again punk." He said picking up Kouga and pinning him to the wall with a bang. With only one hand, Inuyasha held Kouga 5 inches above the floor.

"Ummm, nothing I wasn't doing anything! I swear!" said a very scared Kouga. He was near to tears.

"Then you better sorry to Kagome before I rip your head open and eat whatever little of a brain you have!"

"Sorry!"

Inuyasha threw Kouga to the floor. His eyes became black again. Kouga got up and ran outside.

"_What the fuck with that guy! He had the strength and eyes of a yokai but he looked human? Hey! Wasn't he Daisuke Asakura? Oh this is so sweet!" _thought Kouga. He ran to his car and drove off. (A/N: He'll see him soon. evil laugh)

"Thank you for saving me from that creep!"

Kagome got up from her seat and hugged him. He could smell her hair, this aroused him.

Why had he been so protective of Kagome? Why did he have this strange feeling toward her? He himself couldn't understand.

"_Maybe I have fallen in love with her? That's fast." _

He thought as he hugged back. Kagome's head laid on his chest. She could feel his muscles and hear his heart. Her own heart stated to beat faster. Inuyasha heard her heart get fast by the minute. He broke of the hug.

"Let's go. I'm tired."

Inuyasha gathered the garbage, put it on the tray, and threw it out. Kagome grabbed her school bag and followed Inuyasha to the car. They both got in and he started the car.

"So where are we going?" Kagome asked while looking outside the window.

"My sister in law's house to get a dress for you."

Kagome nodded and there was a silence. Horns of cars could be heard, people rushing down the streets like cockroaches.

"_It's 12 o'clock, afternoon rush hour."_ She thought.

Suddenly, Inuyasha sneezes and scared the living crap out of her.

"What was that for?" she asked rather annoyed.

"I'm allergic to awkward silences." He laughed.

"You are so retarded!" Kagome punched Inuyasha's arm hard.

"Hey I got you talking right?" he laughed.

"I guess your right. Well, so what's your brother's wife like?"

"Well she lives in a house …"

"I thought your brother lived in an apartment?"

"I never said so, you assumed he did."

"Hehehehe, I guess your right, go on."

She lives in a house near the edge of the city. She's annoying well, I think she's annoying."

"Don't say that!"

"Fine. I love her sooo much!" he said sarcastically.

Kagome crossed her arms and stared out the window.

"_Wonder what mom will say if she finds out I cut school to hang out with some guy I don't know very much. Oh well, it's Friday and next week I have off. Maybe I should call home."_

Kagome took out her green cell phone and dialed her home number. Then machine came on.

"Hey, mom it's me, Kagome. I'm going to stay over a friend's house today so don't worry. I'll call back soon. Bye."

She turned her phone off and continued to stare out the window.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome through the corner of his eye.

"_Damn! She looks so hot! Must keep control!" _ Inuyasha turned red.

"So, who was that guy anyway?"

"Just some stupid jerk who wants to get with me. Honestly, he even tried to pay me to go out with him! All he wants is me in his bed! Men these days!"

Kagome was angry, really angry. A vein was popped out on the side of her forehead.

"Not all guys are like that you know." He said sadly.

Kagome waved her hands.

"I didn't mean you! I mean you're kind of cool."

She blushed lightly. She felt like a high school student telling her crush she liked him.

"_Wait …who said I liked him?" _

"I think you added an extra word in there." He said grinning.

"No, the sentence is fine the way it is." She said grinning back.

Kagome noticed a rather old, but nice English style house painted with blue and white paint and surrounded by beautiful flowers on a hill.

"Wow, beautiful!"

She pulled down the window and poked her head out.

"You like the house?"

"Yes very much!"

"Well that's my sister in law's house."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"Wow, she's got good taste!"

She kneeled on the seat to get a better view. Inuyasha turned his head and saw her. Her skirt was a little to high and showed most of her legs.

"_No, another nosebleed!" _

Kagome sat back down and noticed the tissue back inside his nose.

"Inuyasha, you must make the tissue companies rich!" Kagome giggled.

"Yeah! I have allergies! Yes, that's it! I have allergies! Yes, that's it allergies. I'm allergic to the pollen in this area."

"_Close one Inuyasha!"_

There was a driveway that led to the back of the house. There was a young woman, mid 20s, with deep red hair, tending the flowers. (A/N: No people, it's not Rin. Rin is in this story but she'll appear later.) The young woman noticed the car and the two individuals heading towards her.

"Inuyasha! It's been so long!" the woman said and hugged him. "And who's this? A new girlfriend?" She winked at Inuyasha which caused him to blush.

"No, not really. She's a friend. She's going to play my pretend girlfriend tonight."

"Oh I see. Well hello young lady, my name is Yui. Nice to meet you!"

Kagome bowed. "Hello Yui san, my name is Kagome, the pleasure is mine."

Kagome tried to be as formal and polite as possible. Yui looked at Inuyasha.

"She's a big improvement on the sluts you usually date Inuyasha."

Kagome and Inuyasha both blushed and caused Yui to laugh.

"You do know it's Sess that makes me go out with them. It's not like I do anything with them anyways." He answered defensibly.

Yui turned to Kagome. "Kagome you don't need to be so formal, mi casa is your house!" Yui laughed.

Inuyasha leaned to Kagome.

"I think she's on crack!"

"Don't say that!"

Yui yelled from the porch to come inside for some tea. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and led her inside the house.

"Oh my gosh! This is so beautiful!"

The hall was decorated with regal furniture, some lovely potted plants, and a very pastel color rug leading to the upstairs floor and to the other rooms on the downstairs floor. The wallpaper matched the rug and had little blue cherry blossom print on it. The walls were also decorated with portraits. Yui grabbed Inuyasha and the dazed Kagome and led them to the tea room.

"If you had told me you were coming, I would have cooked something to eat." Yui began to serve the tea.

"We already ate,"

"What?"

"Burgers and fries."

"That's unhealthy."

"So?"

"You'll turn to a butterball."

"That's why I do exercise!" Yui turned to Kagome.

"Did he eat his fries with lots of ketchup?"

"Yes."

"Then he'll turn into a ketchup ball." Kagome and Yui laughed and a very irritated Inuyasha sat, looking at them.

"Keh!" Yui leaned towards Inuyasha.

"If you had your ears, I would pull them! We're only joking you know. There's no harm. We're as you say jerking your chain!"

"You old wench!"

"You're older than me."

"No you and my brother mated when I was a young pup."

"So?"

"You were 20 then."

"I'm 220 now so that makes you 260." (A/N: Made up ages k?)

Kagome turned ghost white.

"260? You're yokai right?"

"No, I'm human, but …" Inuyasha covered Yui's mouth.

Yokai weren't allowed to tell human about the mating rituals of yokai. If a yokai takes a human as a mate, he/she will tell the human mate before they do anything.

"Sorry Kagome, we can't tell you." Inuyasha said, removing his hand from Yui's mouth.

"If you're smart, you'll figure it out." Yui winked.

"So it's safe to assume you know Daisuke here is a yokai." (A/N: She's a little slow people.)

"She's not retarded Yui!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yes, I know."

"You weren't scared when you found out?"

"No, he saved my life. I actually met him as a yokai."

"He's a hanyou dear."

"Oh yeah I forgot."

"Well I'm a bit surprised."

"Why?"

"I thought nowadays everyone hated yokai."

"I don't believe all yokai are bad. If all yokai were like Inuyasha, I would love them all. But I know not all yokai, like humans, are bad."

Yui nodded her head and Inuyasha sat there, listening.

"_Kagome is so lightheaded! Did she just say if all yokai were like me, she would love them? That means she must love me!"_ Inuyasha turned a crimson red at the thought.

"So you need a dress right?" Yui said getting up.

"Yes, thank you."

"Well, we're about the same size in length and weight but you have a bigger bust but that's a good thing! You'll have more to show off!"

"Yui san!"

Kagome stomped her foot and blushed deeply. Poor Inuyasha heard all this and got another nosebleed. Thank Kami Yui and Kagome were all ready upstairs.

Yui opened a door and led Kagome inside.

"This … this is a … walk in closet! Kami! These are all beautiful!" Kagome walked to the dress section.

"Well, here are the dresses, over there are the shoes and in that drawer are the accessories. Take what you want Kagome."

"Thank you so much Yui san!" How will I ever repay you?"

"Just make Inuyasha happy."

Kagome looked at Yui in confusion as she left. Yui walked downstairs.

"She's so lovely Inuyasha Don't hurt her ok?"

"I won't don't worry. But I'm worried. I'm getting attached to her. I think I'm in love with her but I don't even know her last name!"

"Well maybe it's destined love! Either way, your brother will explain to you better than I can."

"I hope, because I lost control once over my yokai blood because some guy was harassing her, who's to say it won't happen again?"

A/N: I bet you guys are confused over Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship. Don't worry. Nii san will come to the rescue and explain! Lol. Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4: Midnight Party

Chapter 4: Midnight Party

Upstairs

Kagome tried on all the dresses on the rack.

"So much to choose from." Kagome pondered as she searched the pile of dresses on the floor.

"I like this one!"

Kagome picked up a beautiful midnight blue color dress with sparkles on it. The dress reached her ankles and ended right above her chest. The shoes also had sparkles on it and were the same color. Kagome tried on the dress again and shoes to show Yui.

"Yui san! I'm done!" Yui ran upstairs.

"Kawaii! You look so cute. I mean beautiful! Inuyasha will be stunned! I have some jewelry to match this dress. Follow me, I'll do your hair and make up!"

Yui grabbed Kagome and took her to the master bathroom.

Downstairs 

Inuyasha invited himself into the kitchen. The windows were slightly opened that let in a fresh breeze. He walked to the fridge and opened it.

"Damn! All this wench got is damn fruit!" He slammed the door close and opened a cabinet.

"Inviting yourself to my food are we little brother?"

"Nani?"

Inuyasha turned around and saw his brother Sesshamorou. Sess had long black waist length hair, regularly black, but he put on an illusion spell as well. He was a bit taller than Inuyasha was.

"Nii san you scared me!"

"Why are you eating **my** food?" Sess repeated.

"I'm hungry." Inuyasha grabbed a box of sugar cookies.

"Why are you here?" Sess grabbed the box of cookies and put them back.

"My date is picking a dress for the party tonight." Sess looked at Inuyasha curiously.

"Yui doesn't have any slut clothes you know."

"She's not a slut! She's formal!" Sess laughed at Inuyasha.

"Already tired of dating girls that are easy?"

"You know I've never well you know …" Inuyasha blushed.

"My, already 220 years and never got laid, not even a girl in bed."

"We mate for life!"

"Yeah, I kind of know already knew. I do have a mate you know?"

Inuyasha smiled and Sess ruffled his hair.

"Talking about girls, I have a problem."

"A problem?"

"Yeah, well you see the girl who's my date, her name is Kagome. Well, I don't know why but my yokai blood reacts when she's around or in danger."

"Reacts?"

"When she's around me I want to ….."

"No need to finish."

"And when she's around some other guy, I get angry and lose control of my yokai blood."

"I see. You're just protecting your property."

"MY PROPERTY?"

"Face it bro, you're in love with her."

"That's impossible! I haven't even known her for a day!"

"The same with me and Yui. It's called destiny. You're destined lovers. Yokai have destined mates. You have to be careful though."

"Why?"

"Yokai relations are built from trust and love. If you were to mark her without her consent, then there's trouble. Also, you two will develop a blood link."

"What the fuck is a blood link?"

"A blood link is when your mate acquires your abilities. Also, she'll be more attracted to you. The blood link increases lust. You must be careful. You know how inu yokai mating rituals are. It will be hard for Kagome to control herself around you but you must not tell her a word about the blood link or mating rituals. Most importantly, you can't tango alone so you got to control yourself as well."

"Damn! Why does this have to be so fucking hard?"

"That's how it is."

"So in other words, we'll become attracted to each other a lot, until the mating rituals are complete."

"Yes, you have to wait until she's fertile and she's must pass certain trails."

Sess stopped talking. Yui ran downstairs.

"Sess, honey! You're home early!" She jumped into Sess' arms and kissed him.

"You're just in time! Inuyasha! Come see Kagome!"

Yui grabbed Sess and Inuyasha and led them into the living room. Inuyasha's eyes opened wide. There stood Kagome, with a beautiful midnight blue dress, with matching shoes, a diamond bracelet and necklace, her hair done in a bun with a small diamond tiara. He felt his yokai blood react. He wanted to jump on Kagome and claim her as his.

"_Must… control … myself!"_

"Kagome, you look like angel! Inuyasha managed to say as he checked her out. Kagome began to blush lightly.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Yui grabbed Sess.

"Kagome, this is my husband, Sess or Shinji."

"Please to meet you Sess san." Kagome bowed. Sess took her hand which had long arm length gloves.

"The pleasure is all mine miss." He kissed her hand gently. Sess knew that Inuyasha was mad. Indeed, Inuyasha was ready to pounce on his brother, and Yui noticed and walked over to Sess.

"Kagome, do you know how to dance?"

"Dance? Like waltz?"

"Yes, waltz."

"No, I've never to a party like that."

"No worries! I'll teach you!" Yui and Sess cleared the room. Yui, once done clearing the room, put some waltz music on.

Ok, Sess and I will demonstrate. Then Inuyasha and you try. Well, Inuyasha you know how to dance right?"

"Of course you old wench."

"Call her a wench again and I'll cut your throat dear brother of mine."

"Ok Sess, calm down. Listen up Kagome. Inuyasha will lead and you follow. Place your arms like this." Yui placed her hand on his shoulder and the other near his elbow. Sess put his hand on her shoulder and waist.

"Ok, He'll start by putting his right foot forward and you put your left foot back."

Yui and Sess started to dance elegantly. Yui giggled and Sess smiled at her. Inuyasha took out his hand.

"Would you like to dance?" Kagome's heart raced.

"Yes, I would love to." Inuyasha took her hand and place his other hand on her waist. They started to dance and Inuyasha stared into Kagome's eyes. Yui and Sess watched carefully.

"They are so cute together. Don't you think?"

"Yes, there are destined lovers after all."

"You think so too? Did you explain to Inuyasha about ...?"

"Yes, hopefully he'll behave himself."

"But he being so close to she isn't that bad?"

"No, the blood link is still weak."

"That's good." Yui kissed Sess and he kissed back. She began to kiss his chin.

"Stop it Yui. You know that turns me on." Yui frowned and he kissed her forehead.

"After the party we'll continue ok sweet heart?"

The music stooped and Kagome and Inuyasha stopped as well.

"Very good! You dance like a pro!" Yui clapped.

"Thank you. I had a very good teacher and dance partner."

"That's true. Well, we better rest for the party."

A Few Hours Later: 7:00 p.m

Inuyasha dressed himself in an elegant tuxedo. It was black and very traditional.

"Need help?" asked Sess who finished dressing.

"Yeah, can you do the bowtie?"

"You always have trouble with the bowtie."

Sess tied the bowtie tightly around Inuyasha's neck, almost choking him. Sess had a similar tuxedo on but had a button instead of a bowtie. His long black hair was tied near the end.

"Those girls better hurry up. It's an hour drive to the villa." Sess said as he looked at the clock mounted on the wall. Inuyasha and Sess waited in the living room. Both heard as Kagome headed down the stairs. Her eyes locked on Inuyasha as she headed down the stairs.

"Inuyasha! You look amazing!" _"Wow, he looks like a prince!"_

Inuyasha and Kagome met at the bottom of the stairs. He put on a smile.

"You look amazing as well."

Inuyasha held out his arm and Kagome wrapped her arm and Kagome wrapped her arm around his. He led her to the living room, where both sat down next to each other. Yui after a few minutes came down the stairs. She had on a dark purple dress, full length which hugged her body to show off her curves (A/N: She's not fat! She's skinny with curves.). It to sparkled and had no sleeves. She had matching shoes, bracelet and necklace and necklace. Sess stood up and walked over to her.

"You look like a goddess love."

"Oh thank you! You don't look bad yourself." Sess smirked and took Yui by the waist.

"We better hurry, we're already late." All four exited the house. In the driveway were two black limos waiting.

"Yui and I will take the one in front."

"Guess they want privacy." Said Inuyasha and headed towards the remaining limo. He opened the door for Kagome and she got in.

"Nervous?" Inuyasha asked as he got in.

"Not much Daisuke."

"Heh, you remembered."

"Yup."

"That's good. Don't want people knowing I'm Inuyasha."

"Don't a lot of girls know about Inuyasha the demon?"

"Yeah, they do know him."

"Oh well I see." Inuyasha noticed the sadness in Kagome's voice.

"They know him as a friend of mine; they don't know that Inuyasha and Daisuke is the same person."

"Do they like him?"

"No, since he's yokai, they treat him badly. They throw stuff at him and call him a filthy dog."

"Well, I like both of you." Inuyasha smiled.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me." He leaned over and kissed her cheek gently.

"How long is the ride?" she asked, trying to forget the thought that he had "missed" her lips.

"I believe Sess said an hour. It's all the way in the countryside."

"This will be a long ride."

"If you desire, you can rest, I won't do anything."

"Well, ok I guess. May I lean on you?" Inuyasha turned pink.

"Yeah, just don't drool on my tux."

"I don't drool."

Kagome leaned on Inuyasha. Her head rested on his shoulder. She could hear his heartbeat and smell his cologne. She slowly drifted off to a sleep. Inuyasha heard her fall asleep, since she was snoring a little. His yokai blood reacted to her scent.

"Ok, keep calm!" he said in a low tone. After 10 minutes, he too fell asleep.

45 minutes later

"Sir, we have arrived." said the limo driver through the intercom.

Inuyasha woke up to see the villa. A huge line of limos were parked near the entrance. He saw Sess and Yui got out of their limo and headed for the entrance of the villa.

"Hey Kagome! We're here." Inuyasha shook Kagome softly.

"Hmm … what?" She rubbed her eyes.

"Come on, we're next." Inuyasha looked outside in disgust.

"Sorry to put you through this. I hate parties like this."

"I don't mind, this should be fun."

"Maybe I will have fun since you're here. Hey, you want to stay at my house for the weekend. No funny business!"

"Well, I guess I could ..."

"Yay!"

The limo stopped and the door opened. A sudden flash of lights went off as Inuyasha got out and escorted Kagome out. On the second floor, a girl stood looking out the window at Inuyasha. She had long black hair with a really short red dress. There were two other girls with matching green dresses. (A/N: They aren't important, just groupies. And groupies don't get names.)

"Hey, isn't that Daisuke Kikyo?" Kikyo looked on angrily as Inuyasha with Kagome on his arm headed inside.

"Looks like he has a date."

"Not if I can help it!" Kikyo stormed downstairs to look for Inuyasha.

Kagome and Inuyasha were escorted by a waiter to a table where Yui and Sess were seated.

"How long do we have to stay at this stupid party anyways?"

"Past midnight brother."

"This really is a stupid party."

"Daisuke, you have a lovely date with you, try and enjoy the party." Yui said smiling. The orchestra started to play a waltz and couples started to dance.

"Daisuke, let's dance." Kagome pulled Inuyasha to the dance floor. A group of girls walked over to him.

"Hey there Daisuke." Said one of the girls sexily. They all wore very revealing dresses that showed off everything.

"Want to dance and head upstairs for some fun later?"

"No, I have a date and we're about to dance. Right dear?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"Yes, we were. Come on then honey bun." Inuyasha and Kagome began to dance.

"_I must not look into his eyes! Remember Kagome, you're here to repel the girls." _

"Kagome, I don't want you to think you're here only to make the girls go away." Kagome looked into his deep black eyes.

"How about tomorrow night, I take you on a real date?" Kagome smiled.

"That's so sweet, I accept." They both stared into each other's eyes as they danced.

"Daisuke!" Inuyasha and Kagome stopped and saw Kikyo heading towards them.

"Who's that?" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha stared at Kikyo angrily.

"Trouble."

"Daisuke, you dump me and you start dating this? Some trailer park trash!"

"Don't speak of her like that Kikyo! You have no right! At least she doesn't go sleeping with every rich man she sees!"

Inuyasha yelled at Kikyo and hid Kagome behind him. Kikyo grabbed a glass of wine and threw it at Inuyasha. Everyone stopped and gasped. Sess couldn't help but laugh at the scene. Yui kept hitting him and told him to be quiet.

"You'll regret ever going out with him girl." Kikyo snorted and left.

"Daisuke, are you alright?"

"Come with me Kagome." Inuyasha pulled Kagome to the rear, where a balcony was. The orchestra began to play again and the couples resumed dancing.

"Kami I hate that bitch!" Inuyasha walked to the edge of the balcony.

"Who was she?"

"Kikyo, some girl I use to date until I found her in bed with some old rich guy."

"She's scary."

"Yeah, she really is!" Both laughed and sat on a bench.

"The stars are so visible here!"

"They're like diamonds."

"Aren't they? I just want to touch them."

Kagome got up and walked to the edge, dazing at the stars. Inuyasha walked behind Kagome and hugged her tightly. She gasped.

"Inuyasha?"

"Sshh … I wish we could stay like this forever." Kagome relaxed and held Inuyasha's hand. She enjoyed having Inuyasha this close. She could feel his body on hers, and his warmth. A bell rang announcing dinner.

"Damn bell! Interrupting a moment between my beloved." He let go and swirled Kagome so that she faced him. "Come on beloved, its dinnertime."

Dinnertime

Sess had already ordered dinner for all four.

"I ordered all of us a red snapper with some shrimp cocktails. I hope you don't mind?"

"Oh! Not all. I love fish."

The waiters came to the table with their plates. Kagome surveyed the area. She saw a table with the same girls as before was seated. They asked the very confused waiter for Asakura Daisuke on a plate. Kagome laughed at how "popular" Inuyasha was with the girls. A few tables away sat a glaring Kikyo. She was attempting to send Kagome bad vibes. Kagome assumed that the people sitting with her, was her family. Next to Kikyo's table sat a very familiar person, yelling at a waiter.

"Takakura san's son is so rude." Yui said cutting her fish.

"Who is he?" Inuyasha asked. Sess leaned on his chair.

"Takakura Kouga."

"Kouga?" both Inuyasha and Kagome asked.

"Yes, he's the heir of that famous Japanese car company. I believe he attends Shamori High School. (A/N: Made up!)

"Then it is the same person. I attend Shamori High."

"You know him?" Yui asked.

"Yeah, he tried to make a move on Kagome." answered Inuyasha.

"You should be careful of him, both of you." Sess said sternly.

"Don't worry! I have my prince charming to take care of me!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arms laughing.

"Yes, but still. Oh, well! I'm hungry so let's enjoy dinner!" Yui exclaimed.

After Dinner

Kouga spotted Kagome and had his eye on her.

"Inuyasha, I'm going upstairs to use the bathroom."

"I'll come with you."

"Don't be silly, I'll be alright."

Inuyasha nodded and Kagome went upstairs. It was dark and no one was around. At the end of a long hall, was a door with a sign, "Bathroom". Kagome walked to the door. She turned the knob when a cold hand covered her moth and another hand around her waist. She screamed but a hand was covering her mouth. The man opened and she was thrown over a bed. She couldn't see who it was. The man got on top of her and Kagome froze. She started to cry.

"_Inuyasha! Please save me!" _

The man let his hands roam over her body. He lowered the top part of her dress exposing her bra. His hands went to her legs and went higher until they reached her panties. Inuyasha was waiting for Kagome when he got a bad feeling.

"_Something's wrong!" _He raced upstairs and heard someone crying. He opened the door near the bathroom and found Kagome lying on a bed, crying, with some guy on top of her, feeling her. He was enraged. Some man was touching his soon to be mate.

"What the fuck are you doing!"

The man stopped and raced to the window. Without hesitation, he jumped out. Kagome lay frozen on the bed. Inuyasha raced to Kagome and covered her with his jacket. Kagome hugged Inuyasha and he wiped her tears. He fell back and Kagome laid her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry Kagome." He got up and fixed her dress.

"I'll take you home."

"Can I stay with you for tonight?" Kagome said weakly. Inuyasha smiled at her.

"Sure."

They walked down the stairs and met Yui and Sess.

"What happened?" Yui asked looking at Kagome.

"I'll explain later. I must Kagome back to the apartment." Sess nodded.

"Was it Kouga?" Sess whispered.

"No, yokai." Inuyasha answered.

Yui got the limo and waved them good bye. Inuyasha had his arm around Kagome's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault."

"No, it's not." Kagome rested her head on his chest and fell asleep.

A/N: Longest chapter ever! Wow, so is the story less or more confusing? Tell me what u find so confusing so I can explain it in the next chapter. Thank you for all those who reviewed.


	5. Chapter 5: Thin Line between Love and Lu...

Chapter 5: Thin Line between Love and Lust

A/N: GOMEN MINNA! I've been so busy with school lately; I couldn't find time to type it up. School's over on June 15 so I'll post up like maybe 3 chapters next week. So don't be mad because I'm giving you, my fans 3 chapters. Yay! Anyways, I'm stalling so here it is the long awaited chapter 5! Oh, a warning, this chapter contains some lemon, so be don't go crying that I didn't warn you because I did. Anywho, enjoy!

The limo came to a silent halt in front of the apartment building. The streetlights reflected on the dead streets. The only one who was outside was the sleeping doorman. The limo driver opened the door and Inuyasha picked up the sleeping Kagome, bridal style. Once at his apartment, he laid Kagome on his bed. He pulled the cool, red silk sheets over her sleeping body. He bent down and kissed her forehead. He got up, and walking to his closet. He took off his suit and put on some red boxers, leaving his fine, lean chest and abs exposed. He slowly and carefully got into the bed. He turned his back to Kagome. (A/N: Showing self discipline, good boy!) He could smell Kagome's scent, and hearing her sleeping sounds, drifted slowly to sleep.

_**Next Morning**_

The sounds of the sleepless city awoke Kagome. She could feel hot air near her neck. She opened her eyes and they opened to a sleeping Inuyasha. He had his right arm coiled around her waist and his left arm on her thigh. He had taken off his beads so his yokai features were back. She moved a little and Inuyasha growled on her neck.

"Inuyasha?" she asked gently as she shook him. He growled louder then before and gently bit Kagome's neck. A wave of pain rushed through Kagome's body, but she felt pleasure as well. A moan escaped her lips and Inuyasha woke up.

"Kagome! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bite you!" He rose from the bed and took a look at her neck. A faint bite mark was present.

"_I almost marked her!" _

"I'm ok, it didn't hurt, I swear!" They sighed as they dropped down on the bed, lying next to each other.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, that's to my knight in shining armor."

"Don't thank me. If I just accompanied you, none of this …."

"Inuyasha, please understand, it's not your fault. I don't blame you. I thank you because you did save me. If you hadn't come, well, I don't blame you."

"But I do."

"Don't beat yourself up, you're not to blame."

"Even though I know very little about you, I care about you, deeply."

"Well, let's start the intro then. My name is Higarushi Kagome. I'm 16, and I live in the Shinto shrine in the city."

"The Shinto shrine? That makes you a …"

"A miko? Yes, I'm a miko."

"That's so cool, I'm dating a miko!"

"Dating?"

"Oops, I didn't ask you right?"

"Ask me what?" A faint sign of red appeared on Inuyasha's face.

"Well … will … I mean … would you like to go out with me?" Kagome blushed and nodded. She turned on her side and placed her hand on his face, gently stroking his soft skin.

"Inuyasha, I can't begin to describe my feelings for you. I don't care what the outside world thinks; I don't care if you are a yokai."

"Well, I'm part yokai, but Kagome, you're going to make me cry." They chuckled together. Kagome looked at Inuyasha's white, fluffy ears.

"Oh Inuyasha, I'm embarrassed to ask, but may I touch your ears?"

"Ok, but don't pull them." She reached for his ears, gently stroking them. Out of reflex he wiggled them, which caused Kagome to laugh.

"I could do this all morning!"

"I know you …" He was interrupted by the phone. Growling angrily, he got up and answered it.

"Moshi, moshi?" he answered.

"Inuyasha! Guess who!" asked a cheerful voice.

"Oh it's you, Yui." He answered sarcastically.

"Haha, funny. Anywho, I'm calling to ask how Kagome was doing."

"She's fine, she stayed over."

"Nani? She's there, at your apartment?"

"Yes, we were just talking."

"Nothing more right?"

"Yui! Stop being a hentai!" he yelled.

"Just having fun with you. Well, I also called to invite you guys for lunch at our place."

"Sounds cool. Alright then."

"Yay! See at 1 then!"

Inuyasha hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha made his way to the edge of the bed.

"Just Yui, love."

"Love?" Kagome arched her brow.

"Yeah, it's one of your pet names."

"Already with the pet names?"

'Well yeah. Anyways, Yui invited us for lunch."

"Great, but one problem."

"What?"

"I have no clues here. I'm borrowing one of your shirts."

"Well, I hope you don't expect me to have women's clothes here!"

"Then will I go like this?"

"_I wouldn't mind." _Inuyasha walked to a large oak dresser and took out a pair of dark wash jeans, a black shirt that read "I had super human powers, but my therapist took them away", (A/N: That's an actual shirt I have from hot topic!), and a white towel, which he slung over his shoulder.

"Go downstairs to room 345. Ask my niece for some."

"Hold up, you want me to go ask your niece, which I never met, and ask to borrow some clothes?"

"Yeah." He answered, shrugging his shoulders. He entered the bathroom and locked the door. Kagome, stomping her foot, headed for the door. As she started down the stairs, she thought _"I guess Inuyasha's niece is Sess' and Yui's daughter."_ Kagome reached 345 and rung the doorbell.

"Coming! Just a minute!" yelled a small girlish voice. The door opened and a girl a bit smaller than Kagome appeared. She had jet black hair; her face was a mirror of Yui, and big, bright brown eyes, with no yokai features.

"And you are?" she asked folding her arms.

"Hi, I'm Kagome. Inuyasha sent me here to ask if I may borrow some clothes."

"Inuyasha sent you here? Are you his girlfriend?"

Kagome blushed. "Well, yeah." She stuttered.

"Come in!" She pulled Kagome inside. The apartment was a little bit more spacious then Inuyasha's. There was a small, worn out, blue couch, a small TV, and piles of school books.

"So you want to borrow some clothes right?"

"Yes please, if it's not a bother."

"No worries! Mi casa is your house!" Kagome chuckled remembering that Yui had said the same thing to her. "I'll find something nice for you to wear the." She walked inside a room. She returned after a few minutes with a nice knee-length light blue dress, a beige sweater, and matching shoes.

"The outfit is beautiful!" Kagome took the clothes and hugged the young girl. "Thank you err …"

"My name is Asakura Rin. I'm 16."

"16!" Kagome bluttered out, surprised.

"Yup!" Rin answered cheerfully.

"And you're living all by yourself!"

"It's a long story, but I can't tell you today because I have Saturday school in like 15 minutes."

"Gomen, then I'll see you gain sometime. Oh and thanks!"

_**Back upstairs**_

**Warning: Some lemon in this part, I have warned you!**

Kagome opened the door to find a very wet Inuyasha, with only a towel tied around his waist. Kagome stared as light reflected on the water as it slid down his chest and his abs.

"Gomen!" she said as she spun lighting fast, and closed her eyes. She walked with her eyes closed bumping into things along the way.

"Kagome! Watch out!"

Kagome had forgotten about the step and Inuyasha ran over to catch Kagome. They both fell on the floor, Kagome on top of Inuyasha. Slowly, she opened her eyes and met with a blushing Inuyasha. She could feel his chest against hers as he breathed, his heart beating faster. She was face to face with him and her lower body between his legs. She could feel his manhood bulge against his towel. Inuyasha put his right hand on the back of Kagome's head and pulled her for a kiss. She grabbed his shoulders and he deepened the kiss. His tongue licked her lower lip, begging for entrance. She parted her lips, allowing for his tongue to enter, and began to explore her mouth. She moaned against her lips and Inuyasha broke the kiss, and began to move towards her neck, leaving a trail of kisses along the way. He quickly found her weak spot causing Kagome to moan. The clock chimed 11 o'clock which caused Kagome to jerk up, much to Inuyasha's despise. She got off him, blushing madly. Inuyasha quickly got up, heading for his room. He locked the door as soon as he got in.

"There's a towel for you in the bathroom!" he yelled from his room.

Kagome sat on the floor, recollecting what just had happened between Inuyasha and her. She lifted her hands and touched her lips. She remembered Inuyasha's lips on hers and how passionate the kiss was. She collected the clothes and ran to the bathroom. The bathroom was entirely blue, including the tiles, sink, drapes, carpets, and toilet seat. It smelled of Tommy Hilfiger.

"_Smells like him." _ She set Rin's clothes on the toilet seat cover and undressed.

**_Back to Inuyasha_**

Inuyasha finished dressing and unlocked the door. He could hear the shower and Kagome's low humming. He went to the living room and sat on the couch. He threw his head back remembering what happened.

"Kami sama, if Kagome hadn't gotten up, I don't know what I would have done to her." He remembered the way Kagome's body felt against his. He wanted to take her and make her his. "Is this what the blood link does to someone? Is the blood link just lust not love?" he pondered. He stared at the ceiling deep in thought. He started to fall asleep when, out of nowhere, plopped herself nest to Inuyasha on the couch. "Waah!" Inuyasha jumped.

"Chill, it's just me." Kagome said as she stood up.

Inuyasha carefully surveyed Kagome. The outfit hugged Kagome's curves and fit her in all the right places. The dress was a few inches above her knees, showing of her long, smooth legs. Her hair was down and wavy. Inuyasha stood up and coiled his arms around her waist.

"You look amazing." He purred in her ears seductively. The clock chimed 12 o'clock. "Damn! We're late!" They quickly headed for the door. "Wait, I got to change." He took out the beads and put them on. Instantly, his yokai features changed into human features. "Ok, let's go!"

They ran out of the apartment and raced down the stairs, passing people who stared at them with amazement. They jumped onto Inuyasha's car that was parked on the opposite side.

"That was fun!" Kagome said in between breaths as she got in the car.

"People must have thought that we were drunk."

"So early?"

"Yeah, believe you can get drunk at this hour." He started the car and drove off.

_**Yui's House**_

When they arrived, Yui was setting the table and Sess was starting on the grill. Kagome noticed that Sess had his yokai features. Long, straight silver hair, piercing eyes, and pointy elf like ears.

"Inuyasha, Kagome!" Yui ran to the car to greet them.

"I thought you guys wouldn't come." Sess said as he made his way to the car.

"We lost track of time." Inuyasha said as he got out the car, soon followed by Kagome.

"Kagome, how do you feel?"

"A lot better thank you."

"I'm glad nothing happened to you." Sess said.

"Yes, I'm glad too. Now, Kagome, come help me in the kitchen while the boys start with the grill." Yui winked at Kagome and she nodded a yes. Yui grabbed Kagome's arm and headed for the kitchen door, giggling. Sess waited until the girls were in the house before he spoke.

"So little brother, did you have fun this morning?" A smirk played on Sess' lips.

"Yeah, like I'd go have sex with a girl who almost got raped!"

Sess backed away from Inuyasha. "Clam down! I just noticed the faint bite mark on her neck."

"Yeah, well this morning…"

"Inuyasha, you must be careful, if you had bitten any harder, the blood link would have been destroyed."

"And in simple terms please?"

"If you mark her before she is fertile or ready, she will hate you forever."

"How long did you have to wait with Yui?"

"Hmm…" Sess made his way to the grill. "Well, it's been a couple hundred years since that moment, maybe a couple of months after we met."

"Well, another problem is drawn in the picture."

"The problem that we can't get the barbeque going?"

"No, Kagome is the miko."

"Her last name is Higarushi?"

"Yeah, why ask?"

"That explains the yokai attacks at the shrine and at her."

"What? Explain."

"She's the miko that protects the Pearl of Shikon. The shrine where she lives in seems to have been attacked several times."

"Let me guess, yokai trying to get their hands on the pearl?"

"A miko must stay pure in order to purify the pearl. If it gets in the wrong hands …" Sess poured in the coal.

"Yeah, I know …"

Sess looked at his brother curiously as he started the fire and put the meat on. Inuyasha picked up a small barrel containing foul smelling liquid. "Wait Inuyasha! Don't put that …" The fire burst as the liquid was poured on it, burning the meat. "Baka!" Sess said and hit Inuyasha on his head. (A/N: I once poured gas on the fire during a bbq."

_**The Girls Talk**_

Yui and Kagome watched the scene through the kitchen window. Neither could hold back their laughter.

"So, are you really ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Inuyasha kept me company all night."

"Did you guys do anything?" Yui nudged Kagome's sides. Kagome started to blush.

"No, but he asked me out."

'Really? Did you say yes?"

"Of course, Inuyasha is the nicest yokai I've met."

"And the hottest!"

"Yes. What? Yui!" Yui laughed and picked up some plastic plates.

"You have to admit, he is pretty cute, both forms. Oh, don't tell Sess I said that."

"Well, I'm not going to lie, Inuyasha is hot, but I love him for who he is."

"She loves him?" As Kagome Picked up some plastic cups, Yui spotted the faint bite mark. "Is that a bite mark?" she thought. "Don't worry, I understand." Yui said as they headed outside towards the quarreling brothers.

_**Outside**_

After numerous attempts of trying to get the grill going, the brothers finally were successful and cooked the first batch of meat.

"It's lunchtime!" Yui quickly grabbed the largest piece of meat, along with some salad, corn on the cob, sausage, and watermelon.

"Hey! That's mine!" Inuyasha yelled at Yui.

"Too bad." Yui began to eat. Meanwhile, Kagome and Sess took their pieces, leaving Inuyasha with the smallest piece.

"Anyway, Inuyasha, Yui told me the good news."

"News? What news?"

"About you and Kagome hooking up." Yui answered for Sess.

"You told her?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, gritting his teeth.

"Sorry," Kagome whispered.

"Doing anything tonight?" Sess asked as he ate his meat.

"I'm taking Kagome somewhere."

"A motel." Sess said. He dodged a cup that came from Inuyasha.

"I would not disrespect her like that."

"Inuyasha, I was playing around. I know you wouldn't do that. Also, Kagome would slap the living shit out of you." Sess and Yui laughed. Inuyasha sent his brother a death glare. The rest of the afternoon was spent eating, fighting, throwing sharp objects at each other, and Sess, Yui, and Kagome ganging up to make fun of Inuyasha. Typical family lunch.

_**Around 6 o'clock **_

Inuyasha and Kagome headed back to the city after a very interesting lunch at Yui's house.

"Inuyasha, where is this place you said you were taking me?"

"You'll see soon." Inuyasha continued to drive. "Ok, now cover your eyes." She covered her eyes with her hands and Inuyasha got out of the car. He opened the passenger door and led Kagome out. "Open your eyes." She opened them and she was standing in front of Disneyland Tokyo!

"Oh my gosh! I'm going to see Mickey!" she said as she jumped up and down. She hugged and kissed Inuyasha. "I've always wanted to come here!"

"I haven't been here either." Inuyasha held her hand and both ran to the ticket booth. They got unlimited passes and ran inside. "Your choice of what ride we go on first."

"Well, I say the Ferris wheel!" Kagome pointed at the pastel colored Ferris wheel. They got on line and waited to be seated. After 5 minutes, they finally got on. They sat nest to each other, holding hands, and Kagome's head resting on his shoulder. The Ferris wheel stopped when they were on top.

"Wow, it's beautiful! Look Inuyasha!"

"Not as beautiful as you."

Inuyasha gently turned her face and kissed her. Inuyasha leaned Kagome on the seat and rested his hands on her smooth thigh. His yokai blood boiled and he kissed Kagome became rough and more demanding. Kagome didn't mind as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss deepened and she motioned him to kiss her neck, which he obeyed. He kissed and licked in between kisses until he found her weak spot. His hands roamed Kagome's thighs and her hands ran through his black hair. She moaned as he kissed her weak spot and his hands made their way up to her underwear. Inuyasha got off quickly.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she got up.

"Sorry but the place is filled with pups."

"Kids?"

"Yeah, sorry."

A couple of minutes later the ride was over and Inuyasha insisted in going to the gift shop. He told Kagome to wait for him outside.

"Ta da!" Inuyasha appeared holding a medium sized plush of Mickey Mouse.

"Inuyasha, I love it! Thank you!" Inuyasha handed her the plush and she hugged it.

"I'm glad you like it." They walked down, riding every possible ride and attraction. At 10:00 pm, they decided to head home.

_**At the Apartment **_

"Today was fun!" Kagome made her way to the couch and put the Mickey on top of a pillow. Inuyasha took the seat nest to her.

"I'm glad you had fun on our first official date."

"I've always dreamed of going there."

"Well, let's go see go see if there's something good to watch on TV." They made their way to the bedroom and plopped on top of the bed. Kagome flipped through the channels.

"There's nothing to watch." Kagome said as she turned off the TV.

Kagome leaned on her side, facing Inuyasha. Inuyasha pulled her towards him until every part of their bodies were perfectly in form. His hands roamed her upper thigh and Kagome let out a little moan. He started to kiss her neck, gently licking in between kisses, Kagome gasped as he made his way up to her earlobe. He nibbled it for a while and moved his lips down the smooth column of her throat. Kagome rolled until she was on top. She kissed him and felt a sensual pleasure. It took a minute before Inuyasha responded. He crushed her head to his, his mouth forcibly kissing her mouth. Kagome gasped loudly. She started to moan in pure ecstasy as his tongue developed deeper into her mouth, exploring every inch. She felt her insides flare with heat as she felt his hands trace her backside. The kiss deepened every second. Tongues clashed and their hands explored each other's bodies. Inuyasha kissed Kagome on her neck, finding her weak spot again. Kagome through back her head on the pillows, as her hands grasped his broad shoulders. He took off her dress, leaving her with only her undergarments on. His hands slowly traced her legs and Kagome moaned loudly. He removed her shoes and gently caressed her feet. His lips met her skin as he trailed up to stomach, his hands following up to her thigh. His right hands gently played her stomach. Kagome's hands reached up and removed his shirt. With her hands, she traced Inuyasha's chest and abs. Inuyasha gently touched her breast. His thumb and forefinger circling her lacey pink bra. She arched her back, allowing Inuyasha to continue. Inuyasha's hands produced a sensual feeling for Kagome. The sound of her passionate cry made Inuyasha realize what he was doing.

"No, we can't do this!" Inuyasha forced out.

His hands didn't obey. They continued touching her breast. He glanced down at the erotic sight of his hands molding Kagome's breast. He moved his right hand to the left breast, unable to stop. He heard Kagome moan in sheer ecstasy.

"We need to stop!" he said, but once again, his hands didn't obey.

He pushed up her bra, caressing the silky flesh with his hand. He found the puckered nipple, hard and erect against his fingers. His other hand felt warm against her flesh, easily finding her aroused nipple. Kagome's head was thrown back, enjoying the torture his hands were creating.

'Why don't you stop then?" she said huskily. Inuyasha shook his head, his hands still caressing her breast.

"No we can't do this!" He pushed himself off her. Kagome pushed her bra back and hugged Inuyasha from behind, her hands rubbing his shoulders.

"Thank you for stopping. I don't know what came over me." Kagome confessed.

"When we're both ready and able to, I promise it will be magical."

"I know it will. Come, let's go to sleep." She laid on the right side and Inuyasha lay beside her. He coiled his arms around her waist protectively. Inuyasha handed Kagome his shirt. She put it on and Inuyasha closed his eyes. She laid awake watching Inuyasha fall asleep. She put her hands on his chest, moving her hands up and down as her hands rippled through his chest.

"I love you so much Inuyasha. I won't let anything separate us. Even if it means going against the world to be together. Even if we are separated, if it is true that we are destined to be together, then our paths will cross again." She whispered softly before she too, fell asleep.

A/N: Was that bad? Do you guys want lemon? OMG! Maybe I shouldn't have put that up. Please comment and tell me if I should add lemon in the next one.


	6. Chapter 6: The Clouds over Paradise

Chapter 6: The Clouds over Paradise

The brilliant golden sun poured down on Inuyasha's sleeping face. Grunting angrily, he woke up. His arms were still locked on Kagome's waist. He smiled and kissed her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning my love." he purred in her ear.

"Good morning." she yawned. She sat up and stretched out her arms. Inuyasha eyed her exposed skin lustfully. He kissed her hungrily on the lips and got off the bed.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I just love you so much; I don't want to hurt you."

"I love you too, and don't worry, you won't."

He walked to his mirror. He took off the beads and his normal silvery hair and dog ears came back.

"I love your ears." Kagome said, laying on the bed and her feet in the air.

"You're the first girl that tells me she likes my ears." He laid back on the bed and Kagome got on top of him.

"You're so irresistible with those ears."

"Is that so?" he said seductively and flashed a sexy smile (A/N: Pardon, must wipe keyboard of drool.)

"What would my …. MY MOM!"

"Mom? What does this have to do with your mother?"

"I forgot to call her!" She got off Inuyasha and rummaged through her bag. "She left seven voicemails!" Inuyasha could hear her mother's voice yelling over the phone. Kagome, holding the phone a mile away (A/N: Her mom's that loud!), sat on the edge of the bed and dialed home.

"Moshi, moshi?" her mom answered.

"Mom? Hi! It's Kagome!"

"Kagome! Thank the gods you're alright!"

"Sorry mom, I had a project with my friend Rin and it got really late and I know how you don't want me walking home late."

"Well, you're right about walking home late, as long as you're alright dear."

"Yes mom. I'll be home late this afternoon."

"Alright dear. Take care."

"Yes mom, bye now."

Kagome hung up the phone.

"Trouble?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, she was just worried. I told her I would be coming home in the afternoon."

"Alright, but today we go shopping for some clothes."

"For whom?" she asked in confusion.

"For you silly. Just in case you spent a day here. It's like emergency clothes!" He got up and headed for the bathroom. Kagome went downstairs to borrow some clothes from Rin.

_**Shopping Time**_

Inuyasha wore dark wash jeans, with another Hot Topic black shirt that read "Mess with me I'll mess up you.", and black vans. Kagome wore dark wash capris that ended below her knee, an ocean and sky print tank top, and her shoes were opened toed pastel blue. Inuyasha of course, had his human features and taken up the alias Asakura Daisuke. They walked down the streets, holding each other's hands, laughing and smiling like a couple should. They arrived at Tokyo Center Mall. Kagome walked inside and browsed through the stores.

"Inuyasha! Come! This is my favorite store!" Kagome entered the store followed by Inuyasha. (A/N: Let's call the store H&M. That's a real store and I don't shop there. Joey you inspired this!) As she walked, she picked up several shirts, skirts and jeans and made Inuyasha hold everything. After a while, they came to the worst section, the lingerie section.

"Inuyasha, you don't need to follow me." she said as she noticed Inuyasha cringe. He gulped loudly.

"It's alright." He answered. Kagome shrugged and started to browse. Inuyasha blushed as some women passed him.

"Hentai." they whispered. Kagome looked at Inuyasha glaring at the women.

"I told you to wait for me." She said as she laughed. After several minutes, they headed for the cashier.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my lovely Kagome." said the cocky Kouga.

"_Great, Kouga." _Kagome thought to herself in disgust.

"Kouga, what brings you to this store? Deciding what to wear at night? Shopping for mommy?" Inuyasha hissed.

"I was walking around when I saw **my **girlfriend with another man." he said.

"Your girlfriend?" Kagome asked, arching a brow.

"Kagome isn't your girlfriend, she's mine." Inuyasha angrily replied.

"_We'll soon see, Daisuke, or should I say Inuyasha." _Kouga thought to himself. "I should be leaving now. Kagome be a good girl while I'm gone." Kouga said and left.

"That was weird, even for Kouga." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"Whatever." Inuyasha paid for the clothes and they headed for the food court. They walked into Paul's and Michael's Brick Oven Café. (A/N: This is an actual pizzeria. It's near where I live and has the hottest Italian waiters ever!) Kagome ordered a Pepsi and extra cheese pizza and Inuyasha ordered a Mountain Dew and a pepperoni pizza.

"Inuyasha, you're not a full demon right?" Kagome asked out of the blue.

"Nope I'm a hanyou." He answered bluntly.

"What's a hanyou if I may ask?"

"I'm half human and half demon. My mom was a human and my father was an inu yokai. He looks like Sess a little." He took a sip of his soda.

"Oh I see. So tell me about your family." Inuyasha talked to Kagome about his past life. (A/N: I'm going to skip this part.)

_**Kouga Meanwhile ….**_

Sitting down at a bench, he looked at the girls pass him by. "Naraku was right. Inuyasha and Daisuke is the same person. This is so sweet. If the media gets a hold of this, hehehe." His cell phone rang.

"What do you want Kikyo?" he said, obviously annoyed.

"Naraku wants me to discuss the plan."

"Really? And what do I get out of helping him?"

"Kagome as your slave, and of course, you can become a full wolf demon."

"All that in exchange of getting the pearl?"

"There's more to discuss. Come to my house. We'll be waiting."

(A/N: I'm not going to tell you the plan because that would be spoiling the story. But it will leave you like O.O)

_**Back to Inuyasha and Kagome**_

"Where are we off to?" Kagome asked, throwing away her trash.

"Your house!"

"My house?" _"Well, no one's home usually. Mom would be shopping with her friends, Souta has supposedly the library, and Grandfather plays canasta with his friends." _"Sure why not?"

Inuyasha grinned and carried the bags to the car.

_**At the Shrine**_

"Wow, your place is awesome!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he got out of the car.

"Race you up the stairs!" Kagome said, half way up already.

"Hey! You cheater!" Inuyasha chased Kagome up the stairs and Inuyasha won. Kagome led him to the house and prepared some green tea.

"This place is so cool." He said as he sat down.

"Don't sit down! Come upstairs."

They walked to Kagome's room. The room smelled of cherry blossoms. There were a few shirts thrown around the room. Inuyasha walked to the bed, laid down, and took a whiff of the sheets filled with Kagome's scent. Kagome lay beside him and slowly took off his beads.

"Kagome …" he whispered.

"I just like you better like this, the real you, not an illusion."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist protectively. She snuggled close to him, burying her head in his chest, and doze off.

_**Hours Later**_

"Kagome! We're home!" a voice from downstairs said. Instantly Kagome woke up.

"Inuyasha wake up!"

"Hmm? What?" he said sleepily.

"My mom's back!" she whispered in a high pitched voice.

"Damn! I'll hide outside!" He jumped out the window and landed on the roof. A gentle knock was heard.

"Kagome chan? Are you asleep? Her mother asked.

"Umm … yeah mom."

"Are you hungry? We bought some food."

"No thanks. I'm going back to sleep."

"Alright. Goodnight dear."

"Night mom!" she walked to the window. "Inuyasha, wait until my family goes to sleep."

She walked to her closet and took out a two piece pjs with puppies on it. She put them on, discarding her clothes on the floor, and went under the covers. She sighed and faced the wall. A few minutes later, Inuyasha jumped inside. He removed his shirt and slipped into bed with Kagome. He pulled Kagome closer to him.

"Goodnight my love." he whispered.

Around 3 a.m. Inuyasha woke up. Kagome was tossing and turning.

"Kagome?" He whispered. She let out a small sound, and it got louder and louder.

_**Kagome's Dream**_

Kagome awoke and found that she was lying naked on a bed. The cool sheets caused goose bumps all over her body. The room was dark and cold.

"What?" she moved against the cool sheets.

She felt a cold hand grope her breast. She let out a small moan. She know whoever it was smirked. She soon felt a wetness on her right nipple and then down the middle of her breast. He fiddled with her breast and then moved his hands to her thighs.

"Inuyasha?" Laughter filled the room.

"Close my beautiful miko." He answered. The voice was calm and cold. She gasped as she felt herself being turned over.

"This is just a dream, just wake up." She whispered over and over.

"No, this is not a dream," he answered, "It's a nightmare." She moaned, mush to her displeasure, as a finger traced her spine. She moaned louder when the finger was replaced with small wet kisses. Kagome turned her head and saw a man with long, black wavy hair, and deep crimson eyes. He smirked and the room filled with a white light.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha whispered loudly. Kagome opened her eyes. She saw Inuyasha's concerned face and wrapped her arms around him.

"What happened Kagome?"

"This man ... he was ... I thought he was going to …"

"Calm down Kagome." He laid her on the bed and caressed her check with his claw. "What did this man look like?"

"He had long, black, wavy hair with deep crimson eyes." Inuyasha's face showed anger.

"Go back to sleep love." Kagome nodded and rested her head on his chest. She felt Inuyasha soft, warm skin on her cheek. She heard the steady beat of his heart in her ear. He lay down on the pillows, brushing Kagome's hair off her face. He caressed her face until she fell asleep.

"_It can't be Naraku! I killed him along time ago. Unless, he wanted me to think he was dead. Why is he after Kagome? Does he want the Pearl of Shikon?" _

A/N: Gomen if this chapter sucked or if you're confused like hell. The plot is building up some the next few chapters will be interesting, I hope. Well, you know the drill fans. Review and tell me what you think and if you have any questions. Oh, last chapter I said Kagome was 16. Gomen about that one, she's 18. Well, next chapter hopefully will be up in a day or two. Maybe I should make you guys wait. thinks for a while I'm not **that **evil. Lol, ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7: Yokai Guardian of the Miko

Chapter 7: Yokai Guardian of the Miko

A/N: Gomen minna san! -- I got addicted to playing the Sims 2 and Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town. So I didn't have time to type this chapter up. Ummm, not a lot of people reviewed Chapter 6 but that's ok. I don't mind really but it would be nice if you guys reviewed. Anyways, I'm stalling so on with the chapter!

The alarm clock rang. Kagome grunted and lazily got off the bed. She noticed Inuyasha wasn't there.

"Must have gone out. Work maybe." she said. She made the bed quickly and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning!" Kagome rang happily as she sat down at the table.

"Someone's a little hyper. Well, I'm off mom!" Souta said and left the room.

"Where's he going?"

"Sunday school. My boy is so smart." Her mother said happily and passed Kagome a plate of pancake, swimming in syrup.

"Kagome, your grandfather and I will be shopping in the afternoons don't forget to do your chores and the ritual."

"Yes mother." Kagome said.

She quickly finished her breakfast and headed for the upstairs bathroom. She took a nice long shower and washed her hair. When she was done, she wrapped a small pink towel around herself. Kagome exited the bathrooms and headed for her room. As she walked in, Inuyasha came in from the window. Unfortunately, Kagome was about to undo her towel.

"Kagome! NO!" Inuyasha yelled, face as red as a tomato.

"Inuyasha! WAHH!" She pulled the towel back up.

"Gomen! I didn't do it on purpose!"

He quickly jumped out of the window and landed on the roof. Kagome ran and closed the windows, pulling the drapes closed as well. She walked to her closet and took out her miko robes. She quickly dressed and headed outside to the main shrine. From the roof, Inuyasha watched Kagome as she walked to the shrine, memorizing the way her body carefully swayed as she walked. He jumped and met her at the stairs.

"Good morning." She said sweetly

"Well, good morning to you to my flower." Inuyasha replied, flashing a smile. She opened the shrine doors and carefully walked in.

"Is this where the …."

"Yup. Over there at the pedestal." Kagome interrupted.

"Well you go do your ritual thing, and I'll stay guard. Just in case anyone or anything decides to interrupt us."

"First I get a sexy boyfriend and now a guardian angel to look after me." Kagome joked.

"I'm no angel love." Inuyasha answered back seductively. Blushing madly, Kagome walked over to the pearl and started to pray. Inuyasha sat near the entrance and mediated

"_What's this?" _he thought as he smelled an unfamiliar smell in the air. He heard a loud sound coming from outside.

"Kagome!" Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha running towards her. The roof collapsed in. "Kagome!" he yelled, pushing aside the pillars of wood.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome coughed. He spotted her and pushed the pillar of wood off her.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, scooping Kagome in a tight embrace.

"No, I'm fine. The pearl is safe too."

"Let's go, it's not safe here." Inuyasha carried Kagome bridal style outside.

"So nice for you to come out and play mutt. Oh, and with your bitch as well." Said a cold voice.

"Naraku ..." Inuyasha growled and placed Kagome on the ground.

"_Naraku? That means hellfire doesn't it? Wait!" _ "Inuyasha … that's the guy from my dream."

"It's been a long time Inuyasha. I see you're reduced to being the servant of a mortal. I do have to say, she is a very enjoyable toy." he said and licked his lips.

"Don't dare talk about Kagome like that!"

"I already did. And if I continue? Then what? You're defenseless without your poor excuse for a sword."

"First you diss my girl now my father! Kagome, take the pearl and run." He told Kagome and got into a defensive stance. Kagome nodded and picked up her bow and arrows from the side of the collapsed shrine. From underneath Naraku, tentacles appeared and blocked Kagome's way.

"Naraku! Your business is with me!" Inuyasha lunged at Naraku.

"Stupid mutt." Naraku muttered as one of his tentacles grabbed Inuyasha by his right ankle.

"Inuyasha!"

"If you don't want to see him get hurt, hand over the pearl." Naraku told Kagome calmly, an evil smirk on his face.

"Kagome, don't hand him the pearl! No matter what, don't give it to him!"

"Insolent fool." Another tentacle grabbed hold of Inuyasha's left arm. It binded the arm and with one swift movement, crushed his arm. Inuyasha gritted his teeth to hold in the pain.

"Now, Kagome, let's try this again." Naraku said coldly.

"Kagome, don't give in, please." Inuyasha said through his teeth.

"You stupid mutt, you're butting in my conversation with my lovely pet, Kagome." Naraku said, stressing the word pet. Inuyasha growled.

"You bastard! If you touch her ..."

"Like I did last night?" he answered coolly.

"You son of a bitch! Damn you to the darkest part of the seven hells!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome took this opportunity and readied her bow and arrow. She aimed at the tentacle holding Inuyasha. She released the arrow, now being surrounded by an illuminating purple light. The arrow hit the tentacle and immediately released Inuyasha, who landed on the ground with a loud thud. Kagome readied another arrow and shot at Naraku's head. On contact, a small wooden figure dropped on the floor.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran to his side.

Inuyasha lay in a pool of his own blood. She took his head and rested it on her lap. She caressed his cheek and hair. Kagome's eyes swelled up in tears looking at her loved one like this. One of the tears dropped on Inuyasha's face, causing him to stir and opened his eyes slowly.

"Don't cry Kagome. It's just a little scratch. I had worst injuries." he answered weakly. The police were notified by nearby neighbors and arrived in minutes. (A/N: Isn't it the same with real cops? They come when everything is over --)

"Miss, are you alright?" asked a young girl with long black hair and a huge boomerang on her back.

"Yes, but my friend isn't." The girl knelt down checked Inuyasha's arm.

"It's pretty bad. Hold on." She waved the paramedic over. "Cast his arm now." They hesitated at first but the girl shot them a death glare. They took Inuyasha to the ambulance.

"It's alright. He'll be good as new. My name is Seino Sango. I'm an exterminator."

"An exterminator? But you look so young to be an exterminator."

"I'm 18. I guess I just got skills. Anyway, what happened here?"

"A yokai attacked me and Inuyasha saved me."

"Inuyasha is that dog boy over there?"

"I heard that!" Inuyasha growled from the ambulance and the paramedics became officially scared of him.

"Friendly much?" Sango joked.

"He's a sweetheart once you get to know him." Kagome chuckled.

"Isn't it the same with guys? Well, I have to check the woods for any trace of this yokai attacker. Later!" Sango ran into the woods with a small kitten behind her.

"Kagome!" Kagome turned around and saw her mom and grandfather running towards her. "Are you alright?" her mom asked as she checked Kagome for bruises.

"Mom, stop. I'm fine."

"And the pearl? Is it safe?"

"Yes grandfather, thanks for asking how I was."

"Thank the gods and heavens!" Inuyasha walked towards the group with his new cast around his left arm. Kagome looked at him with an expression of full joy.

"Inuyasha! You're alright!" Kagome exclaimed as she hugged him.

"Kagome, he's a yokai."

"Huh? No grandfather. He's my knight in shining armor. He saved me when the other yokai attacked."

"Thank you for saving my daughter!" her mom bowed slightly.

"No needs to thank me miss."

"Such a nice boy you are."

"You mean filthy yokai."

"Father! Please."

"Grandfather!" Her grandfather grunted and left.

"Oh dear. Please excuse me." Kagome's mom said and chased after the grumpy old man.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha." Kagome said in a sad tone. Inuyasha smiled at her.

"It's ok, I'm use to it."

"Thank you for saving me. Umm, Inuyasha?"

"Correction. You saved me. What?"

"Your beads, they, ummm … kind of broke." She handed several beads in his hand.

"Damn." They both laughed.

"You'll be staying here tonight."

"Keh, I can go home."

"Without your spell and arm like that?" Kagome pointed out. Inuyasha's face turned stern.

"Fine …" he grumbled.

Kagome put on her victory is mine smirk and Inuyasha put on his damn all onnas (women) face on. They got to Kagome's room and Inuyasha fell over the bed. He grabbed a pillow and buried his face in the pillow, inhaling Kagome's scent. Kagome took a seat next to him and caressed his hair. He turned his face to the side and locked his amber eyes on her eyes.

"Kagome..." He sat up and leaned on the wall. Kagome crawled and sat between his legs. He locked his arms around Kagome's waist, pulling her closer to him. She rested her head on his chest, being careful with his broken arm. His yokai blood reacted to her scent and touch.

"_You can make her yours, taker her now." _An inner voice told him. He couldn't control his yokai blood any longer. Kagome, sensing was wrong, turned to face Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha? Is everything alright?" Inuyasha fell on top of her. "Inuyasha … we can't ... my mom …" He began to take off her miko robes and move his cold hand over her warm flesh. Kagome let out a pleasurable moan. He looked straight into her eyes and smirked. _"His eyes! They're blood red!" _He began to kiss her neck and move his hand towards her inner thigh. This time. Inuyasha heard cries instead. The cries caused Inuyasha to revert back to normal. He got off Kagome quickly.

"Kagome, I ... didn't mean to … I'm sorry." Tears rolled down her cheek. He leaned over and licked them off her cheek. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's alright Inuyasha. I understand. Just lay down and relax." He did as he was told, and laid down on the bed as Kagome passed him some pillows. She placed the pillows under his head and arm and spread the bedsheet over him.

"Do I get a goodnight kiss?" Inuyasha put on his puppy eyes and wiggled his ears.

"Damn you! You're so cute! Fine, but it's not even night." She bent down and kissed him fully on the mouth. "Good night." she whispered.

"Nighty night." he said like a little kid as he pulled the sheet over his head. Kagome smiled as she closed the door and headed downstairs.

"Kagome!" her grandfather rang.

"Yes?" she answered, quite annoyed.

"How dare you let an unholy yokai like him into this house?"

"Grandfather! He saved my life! Letting him stay here is the least we can do!"

"Like I give a damn! He's a yokai!" Kagome was red with anger, her nails dug deep into her skin.

"MOM!"

"Father, please. He saved Kagome's life. Anyway, he seems nice."

"Nice? He's a raging yokai ready to kill and eat us all! He's probably after the pearl himself!"

"Father! That's enough!"

"You stupid ignorant fool! This is the 21st century not the freaking dinosaur age! Not all yokai are like that! No one is perfect, not even we mortals are all angels!"

"If I'm causing all this trouble, then I'll be glad to leave in peace before this turns to World War III." Inuyasha said coming down from the stairs.

"Inuyasha you shouldn't be up." Kagome said.

"Inuyasha, please stay until you feel better." Kagome's mom aid politely.

Thank you Higarushi san." He bowed and headed upstairs with Kagome, ignoring the death glares coming from the old man.

"Inuyasha, I'm …"

"It's alright. I've met worse." Kagome ruffled through her closet and pulled out a blue tank top and some capris. "I'll be right back." He sat down, calming himself down. He was distracted when a loud ringing noise emerged from inside Kagome's bag.

"Moshi, moshi?"

"Inuyasha?"

"Oh it's Yui baba (suffix meaning "Old hag". He used this suffix on Kaede in the beginning of the series.)"

"I'll be sure to tell Sess that. Oh well, I heard what happened at the shrine! Are you guys alright?"

'Yeah, Kagome's alright and I just have a broken arm."

"Good because your brother needs to talk to you."

"Fine, tell him I'll be there in an hour or so. Bye!"

"Wait Inuya …" He hung up the cell phone.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked as she came inside.

"Yui. She told me my brother wishes to talk to me."

"So you're leaving?" There was a hint of sadness in her voice. Inuyasha seemed to notice this.

"You can come if you want." Kagome smiled and walked downstairs together.

"Mom, I'm taking Inuyasha home!"

"Aw, leaving so soon?" she asked from the living room.

"Yes Higarushi san. My brother would be most worried."

"Well, you're welcomed in our house."

"Thank you." They walked down the steps.

"We'll make a quick stop by Miroku's house."

"Who's Miroku?"

"That's right, you didn't meet him. He's the one who made my illusion spell. He's what you can call a monk."

"He sounds nice."

"Yeah, he is. Just as long as you're not near him and alone with him."

They arrived at a small wooden house. Inuyasha knocked on the door and the door opened. It was dark and smelled of exotic fragrances. Kagome soon felt a hand gently rub her butt. Knowing Inuyasha was ahead of her; she shrieked and slapped the figure.

"Oww! That hurt." Kagome jumped behind Inuyasha. He growled angrily, baring his fangs.

"Miroku! Would you mind not molesting every girl that comes near you?" The lights turned on and a young man dressed in black and purple monk robes with a golden staff appeared. He had black ebony hair, blue eyes, and a red hand print from Kagome's hand on his right cheek.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha; you know I can't help it." He turned to Kagome and gathered her hands in his. "I know I don't even know your name but will you bear my children?" Kagome turned bright red.

"Miroku! I'm giving you three seconds to get away from Kagome." Miroku chuckled nervously and backed away.

"Inuyasha. I made a new and improved spell." He took out some beads and gave them to Inuyasha. "You can wear them all day and all you have to do is turn this bead and you change."

"Thank you Miroku. I owe you big time."

"You also left Tetsusaiga here." He took out a rusty old looking sword.

"It was here!" he took it from Miroku and snuggled it. "My precious…" after seeing the look on Kagome's face, (A/N: example of Kagome's face O.O wtf?) he hooked it at his hip.

"Inuyasha, my wind tunnel is back." Miroku said seriously.

"Nani? That means one thing. He really is back."

"Yes and he's heading this way. Do you know why?"

"Kagome to you have it with you?"

"Yeah of course."

"What does she have?"

"The Pearl of Shikon."

"My lady, so you are a miko, just as I thought."

"Come on! It's safer outside." They all headed out and were greeted by a giant foul looking and smelling ogre.

"Naraku want pearl and girl from filthy mutt." the ogre said.

"Miroku, protect Kagome."

"Inuyasha, you can't fight in your state." Kagome said worriedly.

"Lady Kagome, please, doesn't matter what you say to him because there's no use now." Inuyasha jumped towards the ogre.

"Damn! I can't use my sword with my arm like this!" The ogre took its club and launched an attack. The club made a direct hit on Inuyasha's side and sent him flying to a nearby wall. He growled angrily as he saw his broken arm covered in blood.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome was about to run to Inuyasha but was held back by Miroku.

"My lady, don't interfere with this fight."

"But …"

"If you get injured, Inuyasha will blame himself." Kagome looked on as Inuyasha is thrown around like a rag doll.

"Miroku, please help him! He's going to die!"

"Inuyasha watch out!" Miroku took off his prayer beads from his right hand and a black hole appeared from his hand. The tunnel grew larger and began to suck in all things nearby. Inuyasha, noticing the wind tunnel, jumped into some nearby bushes. After several minutes, the ogre was finally sucked in.

"Kami sama, Inuyasha!" yelled as she ran towards the bush. She saw Inuyasha lying in a pool of blood, his blood. Blood generated from the cuts he received from the fight. His breath was raggedy and short. "Kami sama, please don't let him be ... dead."

Miroku arrived beside Kagome, looking at Inuyasha. "Lady Kagome, please don't fret. He's alive, but we must treat him quickly. Come, help me get Inuyasha inside."

Fast Forward 

_**Inside Miroku's House**_

They carefully laid the unconscious Inuyasha on the small bed, blood staining the white surface.

"Lady Kagome, clean his wounds. The bandages and everything else is in the cabinet."

She nodded and left to gather the materials. Miroku turned his heel and called Sess. She came back and proceeded with removing Inuyasha's tattered shirt. He grunted when Kagome placed a warm cloth on his wound. Muttering an apology, she began to slowly and carefully clean his wounds. Inuyasha started to fidget.

"Kagome?" he whispered lowly and inhaled sharply.

"Inuyasha, you're alright!" Kagome said, happiness beaming from her face.

"Keh! Well, the ogre was not match for me!" he proudly said.

"It sure looked like he could handle you. Inuyasha, you could have been killed!"

"Well, I wasn't."

"But what if you did! You can't go being so reckless just for me! Miroku could have just used his wind tunnel. But no! You had to play hero right?" she yelled tears staining her cheeks. Inuyasha sighed deeply.

"Kagome, look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I just … I would, I mean … I don't like being so helpless. I guess love's just making me do crazy stuff."

"Don't do that again, ok?"

"Ok." Inuyasha said flatly.

"Promise?" she asked raising a brow.

Inuyasha chuckled. "It's a promise my love."

"Good, now stay still, unless you want to die of blood loss."

"I know a way of making all my boo boos go away." he said in a kiddy voice.

"Oh and what would that be?" she asked.

"Like this." He leaned down and kissed Kagome.

"Excuse me for interrupting the love birds." Sess said as he walked into the room. Kagome turned a thousand shades of red and Inuyasha grunted.

"I hate your stinking time brother." Inuyasha said, anger held in the last word.

"Inuyasha, if you don't want me to heal you, very well. I'll go." Sess said as he turned to walk out of the room. Kagome punched Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, be nice to him! He's here to help!" Inuyasha growled. "Sess, Inuyasha didn't mean to say that. He's sorry."

"No I'm not." Inuyasha said grumpily, which led to him being punched again. "I mean, I'm sorry." He said, not wanting to angry Kagome.

"If the young lady insists." Sess said and walked to Inuyasha. "Kagome please wait outside." Kagome nodded and walked outside. "Inuyasha listen, Naraku has awoken again. No doubt he will stop at nothing to get the pearl."

"You think I don't know that!" Inuyasha growled out.

"Inuyasha, I don't think you're that stupid and let your guard down. I sense his powers have tripled since the last time we fought him. Don't forget what happen with …" Sess stopped, sadness clouded his golden eyes.

"I know. I was there, and don't worry. I'll make sure no one harms Kagome."

"Make sure you don't harm her either. I know you love her but you can wait until she finishes purifying the pearl, right?"

"I'm not some horny dog ok? At least some of us have control."

Sess' eyes narrowed. "What's that suppose to mean?" he said dangerously.

"It means what you mean." He answered slyly.

"Why you!" Sess jumped on Inuyasha, hitting him on his head. "Baka, baka, baka…"

Fast Forward 

"Now remember, don't get reckless!" Sess scolded Inuyasha.

"Whatever."

"Thank you!" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha who grunted and looked at the wall, finding it very interesting.

"My pleasure, now come Miroku." Sess and Miroku left the house.

"Inuyasha, please be a little nicer to your brother."

"No way! Never, that's what brothers do, be mean to each other."

"Inuyasha, you are unbelievable! You're such an ass." Kagome grunted and walked away.

"Yeah Kagome, I love you too!"

A/N: Yeah, no sappy ending for this chapter nor a cliffy. Gomen for not updating! I have school. I'm working on my school's farm. It's very tiring. I hope to update at least once a week. So I already thought up of everything and it's looking good. Now all I need is to grab some paper and a pen and write it down before I forget. Ok, so go review and share with your friends!


	8. Chapter 8: The Nightmare before another

Chapter 8: The Nightmare before another Nightmare

A/N: Hello fellow readers. Wow, chapter 8! I have no clue how many more chapters are in this story. I hate to drag on stories with boring bull. Well, I do know what's going to happen in the future. - I'm thinking of a pre sequel of how Yui and Sesshomaru met. It's going along good. Except I realized I made a mistake. The ages are all wrong. So here's the correction: Sesshomaru is 800, Inuyasha is 750, and Yui is 517. Hey, maybe if you guys a good, this writer will reward you with the first chapter of Sleepless Beauty! Yeah, that' the name of the Yui/Sess pre sequel! So far it's all good, so yeah I'll give you guys the first chapter since well I'm hi on Honey Nut Cheerios! Plus there's blue hair dye on my head. It must be affecting my brain. Oh, stalling! Gomen! I'll talk you later!

The birds sang their song, welcoming the sun's rays. The light hit Kagome's face. She put up her hand, shielding her opening eyes from the burning rays.

"Good morning Inuyasha." she said.

She scooted over expecting to make contact with Inuyasha. Her eyes shot up in surprise when she found an empty bed. She soon heard loud munching sounds from downstairs. (A/n: For those who don't remember, she stayed at Miroku's house) She sprinted downstairs and found a very comical scene. (A/N: Imagine if you found this one day at your house -) She found Inuyasha, one arm bandaged up, trying to eat Cheerios with the other arm, failing miserably. Around the bowl and half the table, the cheerios were swimming in milk. Inuyasha dropped his spoon in the bowl when he heard laughing.

"Kagome! I didn't realize I was making so much noise." He said trying to pick the spoon.

"No, it's just my hearing must have gone better. Weird huh?" she said as she strode over and helped Inuyasha pick up his spoon.

"_The blood link must be getting stronger."_ he thought cheerfully. "It happens sometimes." He just said and attempted eating his cereal again.

"Do you need help?"

"No."

"Are you sure?" she said cocking an eyebrow.

"No."

"Then you need help right?"

"Maybe." He said meekly. She got up and sat next to Inuyasha. She took the spoon and began to feed him.

"My mom use to do this all the time and ….. Oh gods! My mother!"

"What about your mother?" Inuyasha said, swallowing a successful mouthful.

"I forgot to call her!" She jumped and started to look for the phone.

"Living room!" he shouted. Kagome headed for the living room and found the phone. Picking up the phone, she dialed her house slowly, not anxious on hearing the voice on the other side. It began to ring and the phone picked up extremely quickly.

"Kagome?"

"Yes mother, it's me." She said frightened and bracing her ears for the yelling of her life.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY?" she yelled.

"At my friend Sango's house. She invited me over and well it got late."

"DON"T USE THE SAME EXCUSE! YOU'RE WITH A BOY AREN'T YOU!"

"Mom! You know me better than that!" (A/N: --' I guess she doesn't Kagome cause that's exactly what you're doing!)

"KAGOME YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR ONE MONTH! YOU CAN'T LEAVE THE HOUSE! ONLY FOR SCHOOL AND THAT IS IT!"

"Mom, you're overreacting!"

"You better be home in 30 minutes!" her mom yelled and hung up the phone. Kagome slammed down the phone and walked into the kitchen.

"What's wrong" Inuyasha asked, although he already heard everything.

"Inuyasha can you drive me home?" she asked.

"I can drive you. Come." He said and stood up.

"Are you sure? I mean can you drive with one arm?" she asked a little scared.

"Yes, I'm sure anyway, your house is close by. Just let me change." He turned one of his pearls and his human features took over. "Let's go."

The drive to Kagome's house was short and silent. "Inuyasha, I can't see you in a whole month! This is so unfair." She said bitterly.

"Kagome, your mother is only worried. Plus I wouldn't be too sure about you last statement." He said smirking.

"What are you planning?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"You'll see soon my love" He stopped the car in front of the shrine steps. "Ja ne Kagome chan." he said smiling in a kiddish way.

"Ja ne Inuyasha kun." She replied and began to walk up the numerous steps. Unfortunately, her mom was waiting on top of the stairs. Her mom walked up to her and slapped her on the cheek, leaving a red mark.

"Who was that boy?"

"My friend's brother!" Kagome shouted.

"Kagome, you know what boys can do when they're alone with girls."

"Mom! Stop being so paranoid! I don't know whose worst, you or grandfather!" she shouted and ran to her room, locking the door. Tears began to escape from her eyes, drenching her cheeks with water. "Inuyasha …"

_Even if my love reaches the breaking point,_

_1/3 of it won't reach your heart._

_My true feelings are just spinning madly in the air,_

_My heart isn't even saying "I love you!"_

_On those long, sleepless nights,_

_The images I sent you_

_Whisper "That is love" _

_Continuously moving speech that moves you to tears_

_Changes into slight fever mingled with a sigh_

_Give me your smile with days of shine_

_Because with your smile,_

_I can withstand the cold of a frozen night_

_Whoever you love, wherever they are,_

_Your love will reach that them, right?_

_Don't say you can't feel it; your words may lie,_

_But your eyes and heart can not_

_The further apart you go, the more it hurts the person you love_

_The more I chase this forbidden love_

_The more my heart feels the cruel distance._

Inuyasha turned off the radio. He soon arrived at his brother's house.

"Inuyasha? What a pleasant surprise! Is Kagome with you?" Yui said, waiting by the door. Sess soon appeared at the door.

"She's grounded." he answered angrily. "She's grounded because of me."

"Bad Inuyasha. Influencing such a good girl to the bad side." Yui teased.

"Just shut the fuck up you old hag!" he shouted at Yui.

"Inuyasha, watch your tongue." Sess growled.

"Gomen, I'm just …"

"Don't worry about it. Just get some rest. It'll make you feel better." Yui said calmly. Inuyasha nodded and headed upstairs. "He's so cute!"

"That's cute?" Sess asked confused.

"He really loves her doesn't he?"

"Hmmm... but the future holds many problems for them, all of us."

"What do you mean?"

"Naraku, he's back. And he wants one thing only."

"The pearl. Oh dear." Yu said, glancing at the floor. "Let's just hope the past does not repeat itself. For Kagome's sake and Inuyasha's."

Inuyasha slumped on the twin bed, feeling the cool sheets underneath him. Hi sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

_**Inuyasha's Dream**_

Inuyasha found himself in a red dusty land. The sky was blood red and the air was polluted with the stench of rotten blood (A/N: yes, blood gets rotten people). He walked and soon found himself in a deserted city. Dismembered bodies decorated the streets along with toppled buildings. Men, women, and children, all slaughtered ruthlessly. Not a single creature stirred, not even a rat.

"What in the seven hells happened here?" he asked as he stared at the corpses. Inuyasha stirred as he heard someone approach. "Who's there?" he shouted. A shadowy figure approached him slowly. Inuyasha stared at the figure his moth slightly agape. The shadowy figured stared back with lifeless eyes.

"Kagome?" he managed to say. His heart beating slowly. She was dressed in rags that barely covered her bruised skin, once beautiful flawless. "What append to you?" he whispered lightly, though sure Kagome heard him.

"You weren't there. This happened because of you!" she shouted. Anger evident in her eyes. He rushed to Kagome and held her tightly.

"Let go of me, please." Kagome choked.

"Why? I love you?" he asked, whispering in her ear.

"Because it hurts." She answered. "Plus my body is neither mine nor yours. It belongs to master." He cupped her face, gently caressing her cheek, before bending down and kissing her. "What about your soul?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"It's always been yours. Ever since I met you, it's been yours and yours alone."

"Then that's enough for me." He told her before kissing her passionately and lustfully. A sinister laugh filled the air, causing Inuyasha to break the kiss. Kagome started to quake in Inuyasha's arms. (A/N: Is it noticeable I'm actually using different vocabulary -)

"What's wrong?" he asked looking down upon the small figure wrapped in his arms.

"It's him, my master." she said quivering.

"Who's your master?" he asked angrily.

"I am." said a voice.

"You bastard! How dare you!" he yelled at the one and only, Naraku. Naraku wrapped one of his tentacles around Kagome, bringing her to him. He set her down and wrapped his on arm around her waist. His other hand reached to grope her breast. He smirked and licked the side of Kagome's face. Inuyasha growled dangerously, eyes tinting red and launched an attack at Naraku. He laughed as a white light engulfed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha woke up, drenched in sweat. "Inuyasha are you alright?" Yui asked, appearing by his bed.

"Just a nightmare, that's all." He said, heaving, his lungs demanding air.

"You can tell me, Inuyasha."

"I rather not recall it."

"Ok, but if you need to talk. You know who to call!" she replied cheerfully, before leaving the room to let the hanyou rest.

_**The Next Day**_

"DAMN IT! I'M LATE!" Kagome shouted before running at light speed to school. (A/N: Don't know the name of her real school so let's call it Sei High School!) She crossed the gate before the bell. "Yes just made it!" she cheered. She changed into her school shoes and walked to her homeroom.

"Kagome!" shouted a group of girls. Kagome made r way to the group.

"Hey guys!" she said as she down at her seat, which was next to the window and an empty seat.

"Have you heard!"

"I just got here."

"A new kid is attending our school. We also heard the kid was mega rich and mega hot!" they squealed in unison.

"That's nice, I …" Kagome was interrupted by the teacher, Mr.Snoozefest.

"Rise and bow." He said in a very bored voice. (A/N: You guys know the clear eye guy? Well he looks and sounds just like him!) "Today, we will have a new student in our class. Isn't it exciting? Please welcome Asakura Daisuke." Kagome's head popped up as all the girls shrieked and the boys groaned. Inuyasha, or should I say, Daisuke came in smiling his million dollar smile at Kagome.

"Surprised?" he mouthed and Kagome nodded.

"Asakura san is our new student. Good to see you know him. Now let's see where we can seat you. Well there's only one. Higarushi san, raise your hand." Kagome raised her hand and Inuyasha walked to the empty seat next to her.

"AWWWWW!" moaned the girls and guys out of disappointment.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to get an education. You know if you don't go to school you're a fool." he joked.

"You know what mean."

"I couldn't bear to be apart from you. I missed you. Plus, with Naraku running around, it's dangerous." he said pouting his lips.

"Ok class. Take out your history books, and turn to page 336. Now can anyone tell me when the French Revolution started and contributed to the world? Anybody? Anybody? Anybody at all? Asakura, can you tell us, can you?"

"The French Revolution started in 1789 and led to the destruction of absolute monarchy and the Feudal system. It also bought democracy to France and soon to the rest of Europe, eventually spreading to the world." he answered coolly.

"Thank you." Replied the teacher before turning and writing something on the board.

"You didn't even look at the book!" Kagome whispered.

"Love, when you're 750 years. You tend to remember a lot!" he whispered back before flashing his trademark smirk.

_**Moments Before School Ended**_

"Now if ab, and ba, what kind of property is that? Anybody? Anybody? Anybody? Anyone at all?"

"RING!"

"YEAH!" the class roared and ran out of the class. Kagome woke up as she heard the class stampede out of the room.

"Kagome, you were asleep the entire day." Inuyasha said as he packed his books neatly in his black shoulder bag.

"Well, yeah. He's just so boring and I don't get anything he teaches." (A/N: I feel the same way about math --' miracle I passed it with an 85)

"If you keep this up, you won't be able to graduate." Inuyasha said concerned. Kagome sighed as she looked up at Inuyasha's eyes. She swung her bag on her shoulder.

"Well, I'm trying you know." Kagome said. Inuyasha smirked and brushed his lips on hers.

"How about I become your personal tutor? Free of charge." he purred seductively. Kagome laughed as she made her way to the door.

"Now I have my own personal sexy tutor." she joked and walked out. Inuyasha grinned and caught up to Kagome. "Your mom won't mind if I come over?"

"She's not home until 7. So we have time to study." Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist as they walked out of the school's main doors.

"DAISUKE! HE'S OVER THERE!" shouted a group of squealing girls.

"Looks like you have a fan club full of rabid girls. Oh lucky you." Kagome joked.

"Umm, let's run, like right now!" Inuyasha dragged Kagome across the courtyard, hiding quickly behind a tree.

"We lost him girls." said a girl with pink highlights.

"They're leaving." Kagome said as she peeked out on the now sad looking group of girls leave the courtyard.

"Arrigatou Kami sama!" he whispered happily.

_**At Kagome's House**_

"What… was… the… chance… of meeting up… with… those girls… again?" Inuyasha said in between breaths.

"My legs feel like jelly after running so far." Kagome joked as she tried to walk normally.

"Come we have only two hours to study." Inuyasha said seriously and made his way to the empty shrine house. He laid out various textbooks and paper on the table in the living room. "Let's start with history." Inuyasha said grinning, picking up a very heavy and thick history book.

"Oh joy" Kagome muttered.

_**Two Hours Later**_

"And that's how you simplify radicals."

"Now I get it!" Kagome cheered. Inuyasha closed the math textbook.

"Maybe now, you will pay more attention to the sensei."

"Hey! You shouldn't be talking! You fell asleep too!" Kagome argued.

"Yes, but unlike you my dear, I know all of this." he answered defensively.

"And your point is Inuyasha?"

"Nothing! I'm just saying that it wouldn't kill you to pay attention once in a while." He said grinning sheepishly.

"Fine, I'll try. Inuyasha, my mom is due here any minute." Kagome said looking at the clock.

"Kagome, I'll see you tomorrow at school." he said packing his books. They walked to the door and Inuyasha put on his shoes.

"Thank you so much Inuyasha." she said, a smile across her face.

"Anything for you my love. Oh, better hurry! Your mom's around the corner." he said and quickly gave a kiss to Kagome.

"Bon nuit mademoiselle!" he said and rushed out. (A/N: Means Good night miss in French. -) He ran down the steps, jumping into a near by bush to avoid being seen by Kagome's mom. "That was close." he whispered before jumping out and running to his apartment.

_**Somewhere**_

"So what's the plan?" Kouga asked the darkness.

"Yeah, so what's the gig?" Kikyo asked, standing near Kouga.

"If the pearl loses its current guardian, there will be no one else to guard it." Naraku said, appearing from the darkness, grinning psychotically.

"Wait! Yu said you wouldn't kill my Kagome!" Kouga shouted angrily

"I'm not planning to kill her you flea bitten wolf, I know you're desires for the young miko."

"I know what you're planning Naraku. Don't kill Inuyasha, he's mine." Kikyo said calmly. (A/N: If you're smart, you know what this sicko is planning.)

_**Yui's and Sesshoumaru's House**_

"Sesshoumaru? What's wrong?" Yui asked as she saw her mate slump onto the bed. She laid beside him, resting her head on her head on his chest.

"This whole ordeal with Naraku. I'm afraid he'll do anything to get his dirty hands on the Shikon no Tama. He'll probably do the same thing he did to you." He sighed and embraced Yui tighter.

"I wouldn't be worried. Kagome's got Inuyasha, Miroku, and you. She'll be well protected." she said cheerfully.

"What are you saying?" he asked, his eyes emanating a cold glare.

"I'm saying with three people, Kagome will be better protected." she said returning his cold stare.

"Are you saying I didn't protect you good enough?" he barked, sitting up.

"Sesshoumaru, please."

"Answer the question wench!" he yelled, red tinting his golden eyes.

"Sesshoumaru! You jerk! This is why Rin isn't with us anymore!" she yelled, getting up and locking herself in the bathroom.

"Stupid ama." he muttered (A/N: Ama means bitch in Japanese. - see? The first thing you learn in a language is hello, good bye, and curses. Lol)

"I heard that you asshole!" Yui muttered through the door. Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance.

"Yui come out." he said masking his anger in a calm tone.

"No!" she yelled. He heard her muffled cries.

"Fine! Stay in there you bitch!" he spit out and slammed the wall, making a huge hole. (A/N: Poor wall. This scene reminds me of that scene in Beauty and the Beast) with that, he left the house.

_**Inuyasha's apartment**_

He removed his shirt and tie, tossing them to the pile of clothes in the corner. He slumped on the coach. His eyelids feeling heavier and heavier by the minute. The doorbell rang, waking up the almost asleep Inuyasha.

"Hello?" he talked through the intercom.

"It's me."

"Who's me?"

"Sesshoumaru."

"Oh, hold on." Inuyasha buzzed him in and waited by the door. "What's the occasion?" Inuyasha asked opening the door. "You rarely visit and I know you didn't come for Rin." he joked. Inuyasha stopped once he saw his brother's emotionless face, a face he wasn't seen in years. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, letting in his brother.

**A/N**: Ok I'm stopping it here. Be warned! Next chapter is a filler! Yeah, so I have a dilemma. I want to go to a concert to see a couple of underground bands, but I got to work on my journal because it's due this Monday. Man, my life sucks. I have no clue what to do man. School or hang out? Well anyways, I hope 10 pages of this story will make you guys happy. I already have 97 reviews! - I know it may n be much compared to other stories, but this is my first story! Oh yeah, about the second story, I'll finish writing it tonight and type it on Saturday. Oh, I would really like for you guys to check out dragonfly11's stories. Onegai? Oh, if you want me to advertise your story here, please say so on your review so I can have a look at your story. I really love to read! N, I'm not a book nerd; I only read manga/anime/vampire related stuff. So yeah, review!


	9. Chapter 9: Love Will Find a Way

Chapter 9: Love Will Find a Way

A/N: I thought I had this chapter all written up already but I had to rewrite it again.  That's why it took a while to be posted up. Oh well to the story!

"What's up Sess? You seem mad?" Inuyasha questioned as he let his older brother inside.

"Mad? Mad? Do I appear mad! Because I'm furious!" Sess yelled slamming his fist on the table, which easily gave away under that great taiyokia's strength.

"Ummm ok! Jeez Sess calm down!" Inuyasha motioned his brother to sit on his couch. The living room was still messy as always. "What's wrong with you?"

"It's Yui … again" Sess growled. Inuyasha sighed heavily and sat on his new black leather lazy boy.

"Are you sure you didn't overreact like you always do?" Sess turned his glance towards Inuyasha, eyes a deadly red.

"I didn't overreact little brother." He said coolly, suppressing his anger.

"Of course you didn't." Inuyasha replied with sarcasm. They both sat in silence, each looking in different directions. "So, you planning to tell me what happened this time or not?" Sess turned his head slowly in the direction of Inuyasha.

"No, not any time soon." he replied and turned his attention to the city lights. Silence fell again.

"Oh man! I'm late for school!" Kagome yelled as she stuffed various objects in her schoolbag with light speed. Her brother observed the humorous site from the doorway.

"Hey onee chan! You know today is Saturday right?" he said with a mischievous tone. Kagome suddenly stopped stuffing random objects in her bag.

"Then why did you wake me up?"

"Because your boyfriend Daisuke called. He wants to meet you at some Yui's house."

"What! Wait, he's not my boyfriend by the way and did he say at what time?"

"At 2 o'clock." He smiled evilly. Kagome turned her head to her clock on the wall. The clock chimed notifying it was fifteen to 2 o'clock. Kagome's face turned pale.

"I'm going to be late!" Kagome quickly picked some jeans a shirt and sneakers and headed to the bathroom.

"Some people are meant to never be on time. She'll probably be late for her own funeral." Souta commented to the fat pet cat. Applying some lip gloss, Kagome raced out of her house.

"Damn these steps!" she cursed as she descended the long staircase. At the bottom, a familiar face standing near a car greeted her. "Inuyasha? I thought I was supposed to meet you at Yui's house?"

"Well I knew you were going to be late like usual so I was prepared." He said and smiled weakly taking notice of Kagome's stern expression.

"Aren't you very thoughtful Inuyasha?" She scoffed and entered the car. "I was joking but I knew you were going to be late since your brother told me you were sleeping like a tree." Inuyasha stated as he turned the engine on.

"It's sleeping like a log Inuyasha." Kagome corrected.

"Oh I see. But isn't it the same thing?" Inuyasha asked puzzled. Inuyasha drove off towards Yui's house.

"Why are we meeting Yui all of a sudden?" Kagome asked ignoring Inuyasha's previous question.

"It might have to do with the argument she had with Sesshoumaru last night." he answered seriously. Kagome was stunned to hear that they had an argument.

"That bad?"

"Yup, I think it's really bad. Sess stayed at my place. He didn't even want to talk about it. I mean sure they've argued before a lot, but this time it seems different. Sess is outraged and Yui sounded very worried and sad." Kagome took in all the information Inuyasha had told her, her mouth agape. Kagome leaned back into her seat and began to think about her own relationship. Would she and Inuyasha ever fight like that?

The thought brought upon a fear within her heart, a fear of losing her love, Inuyasha. "Don't worry Kagome. I think Sess just overreacted to something Yui said like he always does." Inuyasha said trying to cheer up his sadden love. Kagome turned to him and half heartedly smiled. Before she realized it, they had arrived at Yui's house. Inuyasha was about to ring the doorbell when Yui opened the door first. Her eyes were puffy and red.

"You've been crying." Inuyasha said caringly. Kagome stood beside Inuyasha observing Yui's current state.

"I'm so glad you guys could make it in such short notice! Please come in!" She escorted them into a living room where Inuyasha and Kagome sat by each other.

"Yui, what happened yesterday? Sess wouldn't tell me anything!" Inuyasha asked as Yui sat down across from him. Yui glanced at her fidgeting hands. "He never lets me explain myself. He misunderstood what I had said and he just started to yell at me." She half choked, trying to hold back her tears. "He said some terrible things to me and my attitude didn't help the situation." Her tears fled from her eyes creating tiny wet trails down her pale cheeks. "I shouldn't be crying like this, it's bad for us." She smiled thoughtfully looking at nothing in particular.

"US?" Kagome and Inuyasha yelled in unison. Yui closed her eyes and continued to smile.

"Yup, us. I guess all my hormones are acting up because of my pregnancy." Yui laughed.

"Yui, does Sess know about this?" Inuyasha asked. Yui's faced suddenly turned grim.

"I didn't want to bother him. He's been looking stressed and tired lately."

"Yui he needs to know about this." Kagome exclaimed.

"You have to call him and explain." Inuyasha advised sternly.

"You know he won't let me explain anything. He probably doesn't want to see me for a while anyway."

"Then meet with him here! I'll call for you if you don't want to talk to him over the phone." Inuyasha picked up his cell and dialed Sess' cell number. After two rings, the voice of his older brother was heard.

"Inuyasha, I have no time what?" Sess barked.

"Yui needs to tell you something important. You may want to hear this. Come to the house now." After that, Inuyasha hung up.

"He'll come, don't worry." Kagome said sitting with Yui.

Sess' POV

"Mr. Asakura, you have a new message from Shikon Enterprises." said Ms. Nariko Rayne, moving her black silky hair from her face while flashing her bright smile.

"Tell them I am not interested in merging with them and also remind them I no longer want to receive any calls from them." Sess said not even looking up from his paperwork.

"Yes Mr. Asakura I will call them and tell them your response." Nariko answered exiting the room not before looking at Sess' form. His mind wandered off remembering the event from last night. He had come home so stressed out from work and tired, all he wanted to do was sleep then. Did he really overreact to something he misunderstood? He regretted calling his love all those horrible things. His thoughts were interrupted. Inuyasha's name flashed on his cell phone.

"Inuyasha, I have no time what?" he barked.

"Yui needs to tell you something important. You may want to hear this. Come to the house now." Inuyasha said and then hung up. _"Something important?" _his mind wandered. He stood up, grabbed his coat and keys and rushed out the door. Finding his car quickly he drove towards his house. Along the way, Sess kept wandering what the important news was.

Yui heard Sess walking towards the door. Her heartbeat quickened as he turned the doorknob. Sess stood there, at the doorway, with his cold, emotionless face.

"Leave us." He said directing his statement to Inuyasha and Kagome. Rising from the sofa together, they each looked at Yui with encouraging looks before proceeding upstairs. Yui unable to look into Sess' eyes stared hard at the floor. "Yui, look at me." He said in an authoritive voice. She shook her head vigorously. He sighed in annoyance and walked towards her. He cupped her small chin in his large hand and lifted her face so that she was looking up to him. "I hate when people don't look at me. You know that better than anyone else."

"Sess ... I … ummm …. Need to tell you something." She stuttered out. Sess released her chin roughly and sat across from her quivering body.

"That I know Yui. Don't waste my time with your bullshit." He stated angrily.

"I'm sorry." She said meekly. "But I don't know how to tell you this." She continued to say.

"Tell me what Yui?"

"Sess, I'm sorry I acted the way I did." Yui said confidently. How his mind screamed to tell her that he was the one who should be apologizing to her, begging her to forgive him for his actions. "I haven't been myself lately." She said and paused to hear Sess' response.

"I haven't noticed." he replied.

"I knew you wouldn't." she sighed sadly and stood up. She confidently walked towards him and sat down next to him. Sees inhaled her sweet scent mingled with an unknown scent.

"Yui, what's going on?" Sess asked his mind confused.

"Sesshomaru, I'm pregnant." Sess' eyes grew wider.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner!" he exclaimed and took Yui into a loving embrace. He buried his face in her neck gently planting kisses on it. Yui hugged him back with all her love as she wept happily.

"I didn't want to be a burden to you. You've been stressed and tired lately from work and …" she trailed off when Sess took her face into his hands and began to worship her lips with lustful and loving kisses.

"My love, what processed you to think that way?" he said in between kisses.

"I don't know. I guess I just didn't want to get you angry." Sess looked at her with loving eyes. "My little one, forgive me for my actions. I do love you. How's the baby?" he asked placing a hand on Yui's developing stomach.

"Well it's a little too early to tell if it's a boy or girl but I really want a boy." She replied truthfully. Sess brought Yui onto his lap and kissed her with all his love and passion.

Upstairs, Kagome had fallen asleep to next to Inuyasha. He laid awake watching Kagome's restful face. He laid thinking about his future plans, most importantly, his future plans that included Kagome by his side. The radio from the kitchen quietly played.

_Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone_

_We live on together and we will find some precious things_

_Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow_

_Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die_

_There are the warm heart places on my mind_

_In my earliest day's there and it's so sweet_

_There are many stars they have talk with me so kind_

_They say yes always time's a friend of mine so shine_


End file.
